Disaster In Drama Class
by DannysEvilTwin
Summary: Besides the fact that Sam's uncle is a famous director, and now everybody knows it, she has to deal with a kinda sick mom, an unsecret keeping friend, a play at her school, and a dog that doesn't know a fire hydrant from her right shoe. DxS Romantic comed
1. Two bad movies, and two friends

Heyness peoples.

Okay, since I failed at my last romatic comedy story, The Confusion Of Time and Love, I decided to write a new one. Hopefully this story is better. It might be in Sam'spoint of viewfor the whole story, but I might change to different characters. The first chapter is in Sam's point of view. I wanted to do point of view's differently so now I am directly being the character. It's in first person

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam's POV

_I love him, I love him. I truly love him._

_**In my dream I was onstage singing. I had no idea who I was singing about, but this dream kept occurring frequently.**_

_I love him, I love…_

_**My song was interrupted by the stage shaking. At first I thought that there was an earthquake in my dream, but I was startled to find myself being shaken.**_

I sat up quickly and my chest hit someone's head causing them to fall off of my bed.

I held my chest with my hand, the pain, oh, the pain.

I climbed to the side of my bed and swung my head down; my head collided with someone else's. I lifted my head up and with my free hand I rubbed the sore spot. This was not my day. I carefully looked down again and saw a raven-haired boy rubbing his head with his hand.

I stopped rubbing my head and grabbed a pillow. "What are you doing in my house you pervert?" I joked and flung my pillow at his back. It made contact and he turned around.

"Hey, are you trying to beat me up?" He asked.

"No, I was just wondering why you are in my house at," I paused to look at my clock

"12:45!"

"Yeah, you were supposed to be at the water park by ten. We've been waiting for about three hours."

"Why didn't you come and get me sooner?"

"We kind of ran into Dash, actually he ran into us, with a skateboard." Danny rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know who was in my house, _in my room_, and AAAHHH!" I screamed because by that time he had picked up the pillow I threw at him, and he threw it at me. I threw the pillow on the end of my bed. "No fair." I pouted.

"It's not my fault, you attacked me first."

"I didn't even know it was you. Why did you come here if you're not dressed to go to the water park?" I asked looking at his cloths.

"Tucker and I were going to see a movie, and we thought that you would want to come with us."

"That depends, which movie are you going to see?" I asked.

"We'll see when we get there." Danny answered, as he walked towards my bedroom door. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, but first I have to change." I said, looking at my pajamas. I had on a black spaghetti strap shirt and long baggy pink pajama pants. I lifted my head up, and he wasn't there. I quickly got changed and ran into my bathroom to brush my teeth, I reached for my tooth brush, and started brushing my teeth. I held my tooth brush with my teeth while I washed my hands, but during that time something slammed into my bathroom door, causing me to spin my head around, and that's when my teeth let go of my tooth brush, and it flew into the toilet, lucky me. There was no way that I could leave it in there, or else it would plug it up. I reached into the toilet. It was ssssooo disgusting.

"EWWWW!" I screamed. I picked it up and threw it towards my door screaming. Unfortunately, Danny was standing in the doorway, and my tooth brush hit him on the head.

"You must not like me." He said after the toothbrush had hit him. I laughed. "Hey, I just came to see why you were screaming, but no, you have to throw this toothbrush at me."

"You shouldn't have barged into the bathroom. I could've been…" My voice faded off.

"Could've been what?"

"Doing…things."

"What kind of things?" He asked. I walked over to him and slapped him on the head.

"You know what kind of things I'm talking about." I answered. He blushed.

"Sorry," He said, and he walked out of the bathroom. I blushed for no reason, and threw my toothbrush into my trash can. I walked downstairs into my living room and found Tucker and Danny waiting for me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dude, you don't ask girls what they could be doing in the bathroom." Tucker said to Danny as we walked to the movie theatre.

"Tuck, I think I figured that out OK," Danny said looking at the ground. He had avoided eye contact with me ever since Tucker started asking about what had happened up in my room.

"Danny it's fine. Tucker is just giving you a hard time." I said to Danny while putting my hand on his shoulder. Danny looked up and turned his head toward me. It was a puzzled sort of look. Finally, he spoke.

"Did you just rhyme?" He asked. I took my hand off of his shoulder.

"Yeah, what's your point?" I asked, secretly knowing where this was going. There I go with the rhyming thing again, make it stop.

"Remember last Christmas with my Mistletoe hat? Everybody was rhyming, I'm quite sure of that." Tucker said.

"Guys stop it," Danny said.

"We will not, we will not quit." I said going along with the game, if he yelled at us I would have Tucker to blame. Stop rhyming, it's annoying.

"I'm serious guys." Danny said as if it was a joke. One more rhyming of theirs and he'd blow up into smoke.

"Okay, we won't rhyme," Sam said honestly.

"What are the movie theater times?" Tucker asked. Why couldn't he just leave Danny be.

"Stop, I mean it, I'm serious." Danny said. If we stop rhyming I'm going to lose my head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We arrived at the movie theater.

"What movie should we see?" Tucker asked.

"Vampire Rabbits," I suggested. It looked cool and it was rated PG-13. I was fifteen going into tenth grade so I could watch it.

"I don't want to watch a movie about bunnies!" Tucker argued, "How about The Revenge of The Techno Geeks?" Danny and I looked at each other, and then we looked away from each other. We both tried to hold in a laugh. "Yeah, and a movie about bunnies would be better." Tucker said annoyed.

"Well, I don't really like technology." Danny said.

"Yeah right, you're just saying that to impress Sam." Tucker said teasingly. Danny opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't.

"I'll make you a deal Tucker. We can go see Technology Girl. It's rated PG-13 and has technology in it." I compromised.

"No way, a chick flick? You're not getting me to see that movie." Tucker said. He saw a bunch of guys walk into the screening room for Technology Girl. "Well, maybe it's not a chick flick." Tucker said.

"Duh, it's rated for violence, not for crude language, well actually it is, but you get the point." I said. Tucker rushed over to the ticket booth, and ran into the screening room for Technology Girl. "Thanks for waiting for us!" I called after him. Then after he was long gone I grinned.

"Wait, you didn't plan that so that we would be able to go see Vampire Rabbits did you?" Danny asked.

"Maybe," I answered. "Do you want to see Vampire Rabbits or Technology Girl?" I asked. He looked at me, and then the posters for both of the movies.

"Vampire Rabbits," He answered.

"Good then it's a date," I said. I walked toward the ticket booth, but realized that Danny wasn't by my side. I turned around and he was standing where I had started walking. I walked towards him. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You just said that it was a date." He answered.

"Oh," I blushed, and tried to think up and explanation, "I just meant, two friends going to see a movie together. What did you think I meant?"

"Same thing," Danny answered a little too quickly, "Let's hurry and get tickets." He added. We walked to the ticket booth, I asked for two tickets, and gave one to Danny. He didn't say anything, which made me suspicious, but it wore off.

It was supposed to be a horror movie, but it ended up being boring. Luckily, Danny and I were the only ones in the screening room, so no one got annoyed when we talked or said stupid things at "scary" parts of the movie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The movie was about this young girl who would always go to this farm and play with all the rabbits there. She was half vampire so she could only visit them at night, but then her mean father forbade her to visit the rabbits. She secretly visited them, but her father found out about it. Then he cast a curse on all the rabbits of the world, making them all part vampire. The last part of the curse was even worse; the bunnies would not show that they were really part vampire until two centuries had past.

Then two centuries later, all the rabbits of the world turned into vampire rabbits, and fed on blood. Desperate for help an eighteen year old girl and her fifteen year old brother tried to find a descendent of the young girl who had played with the rabbits and had caused the curse to fall upon them.

They found a fifteen year old girl and her thirteen year old sister living in an orphanage. They had heard strange rumors about these girls having strange reactions to light, and wearing black clothing all the time. Instantly the two fifteen year olds fell in love, but they didn't have time for romance.

In the end the fifteen year old girl died saving everyone from the vampire rabbits, and the fifteen year old boy started dating her thirteen year old sister.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the movie Danny and I waited for Tucker, but Technology Girl had finished playing a half an hour before ours would've finished. We decided to go eat at the Nasty Burger.

Danny chose a seat by the windows, where I like to sit. Hmmm?

I got an Ultra Veggie Burger, and Danny got a Cheeseburger with a side of fries.

"Remember when the rabbit bit into the women's head?" Danny asked me.

"Yeah, you screamed and held my hand." I said while rolling my eyes.

"I did not," Danny protested and then blushed. Hmmm?

"And remember the part when the vampire father,"

"cut off his own arm?" Danny finished for me.

"Yeah, that was creepy. Or when they don't even tell you,"

"the eighteen, thirteen, and two fifteen year olds names." Danny finished for me again.

"Yeah," I said. He was starting to annoy me, but it was also kind of fun.

"So what extracurricular activity are you going to sign up for this year?" Danny asked me. I was completely taken by surprise.

"Oh, well I know it sounds lame but…" My voice faded off.

"What?" He asked. When I didn't answer he said, "I'm your friend and I won't laugh at you." I looked into his deep blue eyes. If there was anyone that I could trust, it was him. I decided to tell him as he was taking a sip of soda.

"I was thinking of signing up for Drama," I said quickly. Danny spit out his soda, and it went all over me. "Danny!" I yelled.

"Sorry," He said, he put his soda cup down and reached for some napkins. He handed them to me, and kept apologizing. Once I was all cleaned off, but still sticky, we started talking again. "Why do you want to sign up for Drama this year?" Danny asked.

"I thought you weren't going to make fun of me." I said, while taking a sip of water.

"I wasn't making fun of you. I just wanted to know why you were so interested in drama class." Danny explained. I put my water bottle down.

"Well, if you must know, I know how to play the piano, and I've been taking singing and acting lessons for at least five years." I said. Danny's mouth hung open. "I thought you were going to be okay with that." I said disappointed.

"No it's just," Danny started to say. I nodded my head waiting for him to continue, "Jazz has been making me practice this book of acting and singing skills that she's trying to perfect so that it will work for other people when she gets it published."

"Wow, maybe we should take Drama together." I joked. Danny looked at me funny. "No I mean Tucker too." I added quickly.

I had no idea that Danny was taking me seriously.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Trust me the story gets better. I hope that you liked the first chapter. Now here's a second chapter preview.

Chapter Two: Say what?

"I can't belive you're making me do this." Danny said, before we went up on stage to audition.

"Me? You're the one who took me seriously, I was just joking." I explained.

"Really, but I thought that you were serious. That's one of two reasons why I'm auditioning to play your opposite." Danny said. He was referring to me getting the lead girls part, and him trying out to play the part of the boy that falls in love with her, and then she falls in love with him, eventually.

"What's the second reason?" I asked him. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Perhaps he was to nervous about the audition, or maybe he was just thinking about the second reason. Then it hit me. "Danny, could this second reason possible be that you..." I started to ask him, but I was interupted by the casting director telling us that it was time for Danny's audition.

Evil Chapter Preview Cliffhanger. Hope you'll like the next chapter too.

Byeness peoples...


	2. Say What?

**Chapter Two: Say What?**

_Grey isn't happy, pink is happy._

* * *

Sam's POV 

If being bored in a Calculus class when your teacher is lecturing you isn't bad enough, then try having to take a test in a boring Calculus class. I had already finished all the problems on test and the teacher had left the room to check up on the "ghost problems" in the school auditorium. I laughed silently, while drawing random things in my notebook.

I looked down in my notebook, to see what I had been drawing, and I was surprised to see that I had drawn a picture of Danny Phantom. I quickly erased the picture and went back to day dreaming, but soon I found myself in an uncontrolled dream.

_I love him, I love him…_

**Sam**

_I love him, I love him…_

**Sam**

_I love him, I love him…_

**SAM**

I quickly opened my eyes, making sure that the teacher wasn't calling my name. The teacher hadn't come back from the "ghost accident" yet. Well then, who was calling my name?

* * *

"Yeah, and meat's supposed to look good." I said to Tucker on my way to sit down at our usual lunch table. We were yet again, arguing about how I'm an Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian and he's…well, just not. My mom says that I'm an Ultimate Recycling Herbivore or some other nonsense.

"Hey, I never said that that junk looked like crap, even though it is." Tucker replied.

I was about to reply when Danny beat me to it.

"It's called Top Soil Tuck, and watching Sam eat a nice _healthy _salad, isn't as bad as watching you stuff meat down your throat." What was Danny's problem? Well, at least he was sticking up for me.

Danny didn't talk for the rest of the week. Maybe he was concerned about trying out for the upcoming school musical that all the drama class students had to try out for. That didn't include Tucker because even though he tried, Danny couldn't convince him to give up advanced computer class, and take drama class instead. I wonder why?

* * *

But trying out for the upcoming school musical wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it was worse, **way worse.**

The problem was that we didn't even know the lines, or the musical that we would be doing. I had a pretty good feeling that we would be doing a musical similar to the play by that one dude, who's dead. Yeah, that narrows it down.

I would be alright trying out for the play, as long as no one found out my horrible secret.

It's not as bad as you think it is, but it's pretty bad. See my uncle is my mom's brother, and he got married a few years back. My Aunt Margret and my younger cousin, Tiffany, his wife and daughter, live here; in Amity Park, but my uncle…well he's a different story.

It's not like they're poor. They're pretty well off, but my uncle travels a lot. You see he's a famous director and movie star. Yeah, you know that famous guy? His name is Robert Manson, famous movie star and director. So if anybody found out that he was my uncle, on top of my family being rich, then the next time I went to school, or anywhere out in public for that matter, I would have way too many friends. And believe me, that's not how I want to make friends. So you see my problem.

I guess it's not a horrible secret, but if anyone found out about it then I would probably get the female lead in the school musical hands down and _that _would be for the wrong reason. Not to mention that everybody would want to know if they could meet my uncle. Which might be harder than it sounds. You see, my uncle and my aunt kinda, stopped seeing each other, and I've been trying to get them back together, but whenever I mention him visiting here, he turns down the offer right away.

So when I was standing there on the stage of the school auditorium, wondering how I had gotten the female lead right away, and why the drama teacher wanted me to pick out the musical that we would do this year, I couldn't help but keep a close watch on the raven-haired boy who was standing nervously next to me.

**Flashback:**

"_Yeah, but you can't tell anyone else about my uncle, got it?" I asked Danny. He had been invited over to my house, thanks to Tiffany, for thanksgiving when my aunt and cousin also came over. When he asked my aunt about her husband and she burst into tears, my aunt told me that she could trust Danny enough with the secret. So who had to tell him? _

"_I promise, I'll try not to tell anybody." Danny replied._

"_Danny." I said getting annoyed._

"_Alright, I promise, I won't tell anybody." Danny said putting his hand over mine. Then I put my other hand on his cheek and kissed him. It wasn't very long, just a small peck._

"_And if you break that promise, then you have to kiss me back." I added, knowing that because of that Danny would surely never break the promise. _

**End Flashback:**

Until now, Danny had kept the promise, but I had the feeling that he broke it and I didn't know how right I was. So as I stood there wondering what the heck had gotten into the casting director, I noticed Danny looking a little bit nervous. A little bit? What am I some kind of optimist? No, he was traumatized. I decided to try and cheer him up a little.

"Danny, you look like you've just seen a ghost." I said teasingly.

"Hahaha, very funny," Danny replied.

"Are you nervous about trying out for the play?" I asked him.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." He answered in a slightly dazed tone.

"Me? You're the one who took me seriously, I was just joking." I explained.

"Really, but I thought that you were serious. That's one of the two reasons why I'm auditioning to play your opposite." Danny said. He was referring to me getting the lead girls part, and him trying out to play the part of the boy that falls in love with her, and she falls in love with him, eventually.

**(A/N: Sam already knows what the play is going to kind of be about. I'll explain it later in the story cause most of ya'll are going, what she didn't even choose the play that they were doing yet. Oh, and the audition is from a different play, cause Sam knows that she has to choose a play about two kids falling in love and junk like that. That's what I meant when I said that she kind of knows what the play has to be about.)**

"What's the second reason?" I asked him. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Perhaps he was too nervous about the audition, or maybe he was just thinking about the second reason. Then it hit me. "Danny, could this second reason possible be that you…" I started to ask him, but I was interrupted by the casting director telling us that it was time for Danny's audition.

* * *

"So how do you think you did?" I asked Danny on the phone that night.

"I don't know. I thought I did a pretty good job." Danny replied with that same dazed tone.

"I thought you did a good job too, but we'll just have to see how it turns out next week." I said. I still had to choose the play that we would change into the musical, not getting any say about who got the other parts. Kinda stinks doesn't it? I could hear someone talking in the background of Danny's phone.

"_I'm telling you Maddie, it's gotta work." _

"Uh oh, I gotta go Sam, see ya tomorrow." Danny said, and then I heard a click from the other end of the phone line. I hung up too, and understood. If I was living in a house with parents who were ghost hunters and I was part ghost, I wouldn't feel safe talking on the phone unaware of my parent's new contraptions or other ghost hunting gadgets.

In fact my parents weren't even talking to me. I saw my mom sometimes around the house, but most of the time she was in her room and my dad told me not to disturb her. My dad was usually at work, which left my grandmother and me to have some _bonding_ _time_.

I walked downstairs hoping to see my mother somewhere. I found my grandmother and my mom in the kitchen. My mom was cutting up some carrots and my grandmother was sitting down at the table.

"Honey, let me fix you a salad, heaven knows that you need to rest your body, with your child problems." My grandmother told my mom. I stood by the door. Child problems? Were they talking about me?

"Mother, it's not a problem, I can take care of any child that will cause problems." My mother replied. I started to cry. Why were they calling me a child? And why did they think that I was being a problem? I wiped away my tears and walked into the kitchen. If I was causing any problems, I wanted to know what they were.

My mother looked startled when I walked into the kitchen and my grandmother nearly jumped to the top of the ceiling. "What about child problems?" I asked. My grandmother and mother shared one of those should-we-tell-her looks.

"Sammy-kins, we both love you and if you thought that we were talking about you then you have it all wrong." My mother defended.

"Then who were you talking about?" I said as I crossed my arms and stared at my mom. I looked down towards her stomach. Had she gotten fatter? No wonder she was making a salad, she really needed to lose weight.

"If you really want to know, then you have to trust me when I say that I can't tell you." My mother said. I rolled my eyes and then she came over to me and gave me a hug.

_Mother daughter bonding, crushing Goth individuality. _She let go, grabbed the salad she had just made and then walked up to her room.

"Is it just me or has she gained weight?" I asked my grandmother.

"All in good time my dear, all in good time." My grandmother answered me, and then she rode out of the kitchen on her scooter thing.

* * *

On Saturday I met with the casting director/ drama teacher kept smiling at me and saying things like, how is your mother, father doing alright, when is your uncle coming into town.

The last one took me by surprise.

"Which uncle?" I asked. After all I did have three uncles.

"I believe his name is Robert Manson." The casting director said to me.

"I don't think he's coming into town anytime soon." I said, and I was not happy when I saw the disappointed look on the casting director's face. "Can I tell you about my idea for the school musical now?"

"Yes, yes, of course." The casting director replied.

I decided to do a musical for a play called Sandy. It's about a girl who's real name is Sandra, and she runs away from home and meets this boy named David. David falls madly in love with her, and halfway through the play she starts to like him back, but then he does something horribly bad and she ends up breaking his heart. The play is supposed to be a tragedy and that's what I liked about it, two kids end up breaking each other's hearts in the end, awesome.

"If we need any help with the play do you think your uncle would be willing to help?" The casting director asked, still not giving up.

"Maybe, I'm sure he would come and try and help his niece with her first high school musical." I replied.

"Splendid. If you reach him tell him to contact your casting director, Jerry Swift." The casting director said and walked away from me.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Casting Results for the new school musical,_**

Sandy

**Main Roles**

**Sandra/Sandy Hawkins- Sam Manson**

**David Lionel- Gregor Reese**

**Understudy for David Lionel- Danny Fenton**

**Anna Reegin- Paulina Sanchez**

**Marissa Lefton- Jessica Alan**

**Hailey Smit- Star Dawkins**

**Kevin Ruthie- James Alan**

I couldn't read anymore of the list. Danny got to be the understudy, but I don't know what I would do without having him up on stage with me. Of course, he was probably the one responsible for me getting the lead role without even trying, and that made me kinda smile about him only getting to be the understudy.

At least he only told Mr. Swift, the drama teacher/ casting director, and not the whole school, right?

Then as if on cue, Tucker came running up to me. He handed me a school newspaper, and I quickly read it.

"How did this get out?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I saw Paulina reading it with some of her friends and then I just grabbed it when they crumpled it up and threw it on the floor." Tucker explained. This was not good. Now everybody in school would know how _my uncle_ was the biggest movie director and star. Everybody would want to talk to me, and it would even be because they actually wanted to talk **to me! **Then like another cue, Danny came running over to me and Tucker.

"What's going on?" Danny asked us. I couldn't contain myself, but I wouldn't yell at Danny would I? I couldn't, I shouldn't…

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT'S GOING ON!" I would, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S GOING ON! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BLABBED TO THE DIRECTOR ABOUT MY SECRET AND NOW THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS!"

"What?" Danny said innocently. Right, like boys are _that _forgetful.

"I'm talking about this." I shoved the school newspaper in front of Danny's face and he grabbed it out of my hands. I walked away from him. If I even saw his face again I would blow up. I needed time to cool off.

That whole day I spent avoiding people. Danny kept trying to talk to me, but I had to avoid him, just like everybody else that I _didn't _know.

* * *

That night I decided to e-mail me uncle. If I didn't contact him about the play soon then my drama teacher might get mad at me.

**Dear Uncle Robert,**

No, that sounded too formal.

**Yo Yo, here's whaz up.**

No way!

**Dear Mr. Manson**

Too businessy.

**Uncle Robert,**

Yeah, that was alright.

**Uncle Robert,**

**I just wanted to let you know that I'm part of a new play at my school. I got the lead role and may need some help on my lines. My drama teacher would also be happy if you came down sometime to help direct the rest of the cast. You don't really have to, but now most of the people at my school know that you're my uncle, and if you don't come help with this play then they might get mad at me. I really need your help. This is not another plan to get you and Margret back together, and just because I said that doesn't mean it either. I seriously need your help.**

**Your niece,**

**Samantha Manson **

I sent it to his private e-mail. He has three e-mail addresses, one for fan mail, one for business deals, and one for family and agents and stuff.

I didn't know how fast he would reply, but it should be fairly quick. I just hoped that he would want to come help with the play.

"_Ring, ring, ring, ring,"_ My phone rang in my ear. Luckily I had my own private line, so my mom couldn't answer it. I checked the caller I.D. and it said **Fenton, Jack**. I left the phone ringing and turned on some music.

"Hi, you've reached Sam Manson. I'm not here right now, or I just don't want to talk to you, since I have caller I.D. so leave a message after the beep. _Beep_." I heard someone leaving a message and I turned down the music.

"Look Sam, I'm really sorry, but you didn't give me a chance to explain myself." I rolled my eyes at his comment. "I know your eyes are probably rolling right now." Freaky.

"And I know that you're probably happy about me not getting to play your opposite in the school play, but… can you pick up the phone now because I know that you're there. Fine, then I'll try to catch you at school tomorrow. Oh, and our first play practice is tomorrow. See ya then. Bye. _Click_."

He is so annoying. I can't believe him. Anyway, I walked downstairs to try and find my mother to ask her for some advice.

"_Ring, ring, ring." _

The phone rang downstairs and I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Yes, this is Dr. Luft. I'm calling to confirm your mothers preg…"

"Sam, I got it you can hang up the phone now." My mother interrupted from somewhere on another phone in the house. I hung up the phone. What was going on? As if I didn't have enough problems already.

* * *

The plot thickens.

Byeness peoples...


	3. Playing Hard to Get Not

Okay, I LOVE this chapter. I love all my chapters. Time to review my reviewers.

Galateagirl- Yep, her mom's pregnant, and Danny's not as big of a jerk-face as you might think. Ooops, gave something away. Sorry.

Raven of the Night676- Yeah, hopefully this story is interesting. It doesn't bother me that I don't have many reviewers like it would for most people. I write for the joy of writing and this story is my favorite story to write. So I'll update it until it's done, no matter how many reviews I get. :)

I just realized that in all of my stories I make Danny look like a jerk. Haha, that's funny. Anyway, I need to sort some stuff out. The Thanksgiving thing that happened and when danny came over, did not happen this year in the story. It was a couple of years ago, because it's still the beginning of the school year for Sam right now.

Something that's been bugging me and I just have to tell someone, is that Jazz reminds me of a mini Spectra. I mean think about it. They both want to become physcoliogists, or however you spell it, and they both have red hair. Freaky. Okay, enough blabbering. On with the story.

Enjoy peoples...

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**_"Playing" Hard to Get (Not)_**

_"We can try to be someone different and impress people, but all we're really doing is trying to cover up the awful truth."_

* * *

Sam's POV

"_I can't believe that he did that. I just can't believe it. How could he do something like that? I mean, he's supposed to be my friend, right? But then how do I explain the sudden change of our relationship?"_

"Right Sam," Mr. Swift woke me up from my train of thought. Since I didn't know what he had just said, I just stood there on the auditorium stage, looking like a total idiot in front of my whole Drama class. Which normally wouldn't have bothered me, but under sudden circumstances, I couldn't help but feel stupid.

"What?" I finally asked. Mr. Swift sighed.

"Most of the cast doesn't really believe me when I told them that Robert Manson was your uncle. Could you _please inform _them that I'm not a liar, and that I'm telling the truth?"

"Yeah, like someone I know." I muttered under my breath, but Mr. Swift must have seen my lips moving.

"What was that?" He asked, "_Please inform _them that I'm not lying _Samantha_."

For a second I considered telling everybody that he had been lying. Nobody EVER calls me Samantha, not even a teacher.

But then I thought about the letter I had already sent to my uncle. I couldn't say that he was lying, especially if my uncle agreed to come into town to help with the play.

"It's true, my uncle is Robert Manson." I admitted shyly. In the audience people muttered to each other that I was lying, but then the director hushed them all up.

"Let's start with Act two, scene one." The director called for everyone in the second act to get into place. I quickly ran behind the curtains. This was the scene where I fell madly in love with David or Gregor when I find him singing to a bird in the forest and we make plans to "hang out" sometime.

Sandy was supposed to have blonde hair, which I didn't have, and David was supposed to have black hair, which he didn't have. The director had to make opposite changes in the play for both of our parts to work out. I hoped that the writer of the play didn't sue us for making changes to their work; but then again the writer of the play probably didn't have an uncle who was a famous director. I was still worried though. If something _did _happen to Gregor, the night of the performance, then Danny would have to fill in, and _he_ certainly didn't have blonde hair. I don't why the director chose Gregor over Danny, as much as I despised him right now, he did pull off a better audition than Gregor. For one thing, Gregor can't sing as half as good as Danny, not that I was noticing I just…

"And action." Mr. Swift yelled from behind the curtains to Gregor.

Gregor walked onto the stage and sat down on top of log, which was actually a stool painted to look like a log.

"It's okay," He said soothingly to the fake bird that was placed on his right, He picked it up which he wasn't supposed to do until I walked behind him on the stage. "Gregor will sing you a…" He didn't get any farther than that until Mr. Swift broke in.

"YOUR NAME IS NOT GREGOR! IT'S DAVID!" He screamed. I felt a little sorry for Gregor, I mean it really _is _hard to get used to a new name when you've had the same one since you were BORN!

"Take it from where you messed up before." Mr. Swift said, "and action!"

"David will sing you a song, and it will…." He stumbled trying to find the right words.

"Make you feel better!" I whispered from behind the curtains.

"What?" He asked and he turned to face me.

"Your next line." I whispered back, a little bit louder than the last time.

"Oh right," He said. Then he turned back to the audience. "And it will make you feel better."

Then Leah, the pianist for the musical numbers, started to play a very soft song on the piano. I thought that Gregor would've at least memorized his song that he sang by himself, I mean it had only been two weeks since we started the play, and I had already memorized half of my lines, and all the lines in the songs that I sang. But I was wrong.

"If only the woods could…whisper, yeah whisper, the song that I singed, for my listener, and I wish that…I could hold a feather, I we were named Heather, no that's not it." He sang jumbling up his lines. I smacked my hand on my forehead, and brought it down my face. It wouldn't have been so bad if, you guessed it, Danny hadn't of been sitting in the front row of the auditorium seats, and was laughing his head off. Then Mr. Swift stopped Leah from playing, and walked as far as he could over to Danny from the stage.

"Do you find something that amuses you, Mr. Fenton?" He asked.

"Yeah, Gregor doesn't know his lines." Danny replied.

"And if you think that it's so funny why don't you take a crack at it?" Mr. Swift asked Danny. "Please come and amuse us with _your _talent." Mr. Swift motioned for Danny to come up on stage, and Danny reluctantly walked up the stairs to the stage. He took Gregor's spot on the log/stool and waited for his cue.

"_Dead man walking, well sitting now." I told myself and smiled._

Leah started playing and Danny sang on his cue.

_If only the woods could whisper_

_The song that I sing for my listener_

_The wish on a single bird feather_

_Of hopes that we could be together_

_But now…I know, that we_

_Weren't really meant to be_

_Ooohh_

_I would paint the skies the darkest blue_

_I would wash away the evil too_

_If only I could be with you..today_

_I would hold you_

_And love you_

_I would sing to you_

_And tell you_

_Ooohh_

_I would wipe up the sunset and put it in a jar_

_I would capture the moon _

_And buy you a car_

_If only I could be with you, my shining star_

_Ooohh, Yeah_

_I would hold you_

_And love you_

_I would sing to you_

_And tell you..that_

_Your eyes remind me_

_Of the sunshine_

_You're sense of humor_

_Is always on my mind_

_And even though relationships take time_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_Can't say it enough_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_Relationships are tough_

_Ooohh_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_Ooohh yeah…_

"Wow, and who we're you supposed to be singing for?" I said my line as I walked onto the stage. Danny looked startled, his character, and he quickly picked up the bird, like he was supposed to.

I was trying not to cry, or even laugh and I just wanted to give Danny a big hug right then and there and tell him that I wasn't mad at him, but I knew that I would regret doing that later. The truth was that Danny _really was _the better singer. When he sang, it was like everything just faded away, and it was only you and his voice that existed. It was a peaceful and nice feeling. I mean…at least to me it was. I don't know about you, but…why do I suddenly feel different about him? Do you think maybe I…

"I SAID THAT I WAS JUST SINGING TO THIS BIRD HERE!" Danny screamed at me, aware of me not thinking about the play. He quickly awakened me from my feelings, and I put my mind back into saying my lines.

"You're here telling this bird that you love her?" I asked him suspiciously, also supposed to be my character.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean." Danny struggled to find the right words. That was also his character.

"So who's the lucky girl?" I asked, sitting down onto a log/stool beside him.

"I never said that I liked anybody." He defended himself, still in character.

"But you never said that it was the bird that you were singing to." I replied on the offense.

"Well, so what if I wasn't singing to the bird. Songwriter's are allowed to sing which ever songs they please." He said confidently.

"Yeah, but I saw you at the café and you didn't look like much of a songwriter to me," It was true. At least in the play it was. My character had seen his character with his "gang" of friends at the café not more than six scenes ago and he didn't really look like a songwriter, more like an I'm-gonna-beat-you-up-if-you-say-anything-bad-about-me-punk kinda person.

"Well, my singing career is one of those low profile things." He said it like I was supposed to understand that it wasn't cool.

"Oh, so it's not cool around here right?" My character asked, supposed to be kinda miffed at him. But I also kept wondering why the director didn't stop this scene from continuing on. I mean, I didn't want him to stop the scene, but ya can't blame a girl from wondering these things ya know?

"Well, it's not the most popular thing to do, but people still sing. I would never be caught dead singing in public…" Danny's character realized how my face was in disappointment, and quickly changed his idea. "But, I mean, it would be very popular if someone like you started a new trend."

"Really," I asked, "Why?"

"Well, for one thing you're smart, fun, cool, pretty…" He stopped himself from going any further, and my character blushed, but for a second I thought that he was truly meaning those things. I wonder why I thought that? I need to stop worrying about other stuff when I'm performing on stage.

"Anyway, do you think that you would want to meet me at the café tomorrow at let's say oh, six o' clock." Danny's character asked a little nervously.

"Well, okay, but only because you want me to prove that singing is cool." My character said. Danny got up and walked almost behind the curtains, and then waved to me, and I waved back at him. After he was supposed to be gone, I sighed a long sigh, and then walked off the stage in the opposite direction.

* * *

When I walked through the front door to my house everything changed, at least that's when I remember that it did. No, Danny was still the understudy, despite the awesome performance that he did. All Gregor had to do was to forget some more of his lines, and then Danny would be the understudy, although I wondered why Mr. Swift was so set on having Gregor being my opposite and nobody else.

But one question that kept popping through my head during practice was, how can you be mad at someone and then turn around the next day and not want to be mad at them anymore?

Anyway, I walked father into my house and saw Tiffany sitting on our living room couch. I opened my mouth in shock. Usually Tiffany never came over to my house unless there was an emergency.

Tiffany had smooth and silky blonde hair that stopped below her shoulders. She was wearing a white tank top with a tight pink shirt over top of it. Definitely something that my mother would say was "too revealing". She was also wearing a blue skirt that stopped just below her knees, and pink high heels. If I had just seen Tiffany for the first time, I would've said that she looked about sixteen, but from knowing her for about eight years, I knew that she was only thirteen and in seventh grade.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, but before she could answer my Aunt Margret walked into the room.

"I just finished putting all of your boxes in your new room and I need you to go put everything away." She told Tiffany, and then noticed me standing in the living room too. I didn't notice her looking at me. All I thought about was "_new room?_"

"Honey, I just said hi." My aunt told me, waking me from my thoughts. That happened a lot lately.

"Oh, hi Margret," I replied. Unlike most aunts' and uncles' Margret and Robert wanted me to call them by their first names, instead of Aunt Margret, and Uncle Robert. They said that it was too non-respectful to the Adult/Kid relationship and that we should all be treated equally. Margret, Robert and I also didn't like the normal greeting hug, when people meet each other, so we came up with a super cool secret handshake routine.

Tiffany walked out of the room, she always knew when her mother was going to ask her to leave, and she didn't even know the handshake. Only Margret, Robert, and I knew about it. So after she left, Margret and I did the "handshake" and then we both sat down on the couch while I studied Margret's latest outfit.

Margret is only 38. She was 27 when she had Tiffany, and is still cool. She had black hair that was extremely curly. Her hair stopped at the top of her shoulders and it was in a kind of a bob look, because it was SO curly. She was wearing a black tank top, with a dark red, long sleeved shirt over top of it. She was also wearing a short red skirt, and black stockings that looked liked my purple ones. And to top it all off she was wearing black combat boots just like mine. I always thought that Margret was the splitting image of me. Not to mention that Robert and her were Goth's and also Ultra Recyclo Vegetarians also like me. Tiffany was definitely not a Goth, and she LOVED to eat hamburgers, something that I would NEVER do.

Tiffany and I always joked around about us being born into the wrong families. It was obvious that she was the perfect storybook princess that my parent's had always wanted, and that I was the Goth, kick butt, Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian daughter that Margret and Robert had always wanted, kind of ironic, no?

I finally mustered up enough courage to ask my aunt why she was here, and more importantly WHY SHE WAS MOVING INTO OUR HOUSE.

"So, what brings you over here?" I asked Margret.

"Someone let it slip that Tiffany was Robert's daughter and we had to leave before the press showed up on our doorstep." Margret said sadly.

"Why come here, I mean why not go farther away?" I asked.

"Because that's what everybody will expect us to do. Tiffany's not going back to regular school for awhile, and besides, nobody knows that you're Robert's niece, right?" Margret smiled, as I flinched.

"Well, see my best friend kinda…"

"I hope you don't mean that boy that came over to our house for thanksgiving that one year. He was _so _nice. I couldn't believe that he would ever let it slip that you were related to Robert." Margret interrupted.

"He did let it slip. Everybody in my whole school knows that he's my uncle, and it's all thanks to him." I said angrily.

"How do you know that it was him that blabbed?" Margret asked.

"Because he was the only one that knew," I answered.

"Not necessarily, if I remember correctly Tiffany told a couple of her older friends." Margret said.

"Like who?" I asked quickly.

"This one girl, she was very strange. She just recently had a decrease in her dad's income from his job and had to move to an apartment. That was the last that Tiffany had ever heard of her." Margret responded. Somehow that story seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Do you know her name?" I asked.

"I don't remember her name, but maybe you could ask Tiffany." Margret told me. Just then we heard a scream coming from the direction Tiffany had gone. Margret and I got up and I followed her to Tiffany's new room, but she wasn't in there. Instead we found her by the front door, and asked her what was wrong. When she finally calmed down she answered.

"Daddy sent Sam a present and a card," and then she shoved a big box into my arms and shoved a card into my closed mouth. Then she ran to her room and shouted, "Daddy's coming to visit."

Margret took the card out of my mouth, and I gave her a thankful smile. Then I set the box down onto a nearby chair, and felt something moving in it, but instead of opening it right away I looked at Margret to see that my letter had been ripped open, by Tiffany, and was covered in saliva, once again, Tiffany's fault. Margret handed me the letter.

"I'm sorry about Tiffany opening the letter before you did." She said, "It was none of her business." She put on a black coat, and picked up her car keys, "And after you read the letter just tell me what this whole "visiting" thing is about. Okay, Sam." I nodded my head, worried about the letter, and then I snapped back into reality.

"Where are you going?" I asked Margret.

"I'm going to the hospital to pick up your mother…" Her voice faded off. I walked over to her and put on my serious face.

"What is the deal with my mother?" I asked trying not to sound worried. "Why is she in the hospital?" I tried not to cry.

"Nothing's wrong." Margret assured me, and then gave me a hug. She only did this when she was surely sure that I was really upset, and I appreciated it, despite my whole beliefs.

"But it seems like something is wrong with her." I looked up into Margret's eyes. She was crying too, and she was still hugging me.

"Everything's going to be okay. You don't need to worry about your mom right now, because she'll be alright, and the time will come when she will tell you what's happening." Margret said stroking my hair. "I'll be back soon, promise me you won't worry about it until I get back." I nodded my head. Margret let go of me, and walked through the front door, following a loud _slam_.

I opened my letter from my uncle. This is what he wrote.

**Dear Sam,**

**I'm so p-roud of you for getting the female lead in the school play, even if it wasn't fair. I told Tiffany that she shouldn't go around telling people that I'm her father, and your uncle, but she doesn't listen to me anymore. **

**I would be happy to come and help you and the rest of the cast with their lines and performance, but it'll take me a few weeks before I can come down there. I'm definitely coming, but I'm working on a new movie right now, and the editing is almost done. **

**I'm kind of worried about the media getting around your town when I come down, but if it's true that everyone already knows that I'm your uncle then it shouldn't be a problem. Maybe it was a good thing that that person let it slip. **

**I really wish that I could be down there right now, but I can't, and I'm really sorry. **

**I don't think that's it's a plot to get me and Margret back together. You wouldn't joke around about something like this, even if you really wanted us to get back together. Good luck on your play until I get down there. I send you another card when I'm planning on coming down.**

**Oh, and by the way I sent you a present. By careful with it, it can be a little jumpy and it isn't house trained yet.**

**Your uncle,**

**Robert**

The letter looked like it had been scribbled down quickly and I didn't get the things that he had said at the end. So I put the letter into a pocket in my skirt and walked over to the box. I slowly opened it, and when it was opened all the way a small brown hairy thing jumped out at me. I jumped sideways and it jumped down onto the ground. It took me a second to realize that the little brown hairy thing was a dog.

It looked SO cute and it was perfect for me. I looked at its neck and it had a black collar on. I leaned over and looked at the tag on its collar. It said:

_**Lilith Manson**_

_**Mom: Sam Manson**_

And it went on to describe my home information after that. I stood up and closed the box, suddenly feeling my right shoe getting damp. I looked down to my right and saw Lilith, my dog, peeing on my shoe like it was some kind of fire hydrant. I sighed.

I didn't know whether to take it as a bad omen, or that my dog hadn't gone to the bathroom since she had gotten into the box.


	4. Accidents Happen

**Alohaness peoples, well people, but yeah, I finally finished the fourth chapter. GO ME!**

**(Does victory dance.)**

**Okay, anyway...**

**Warning: This chapter has some cussing at the beginning. It's not bad, but yeah, there is some.**

**This chapter may make the story seem more serious, but it's actually still going to be funny. Trust me it will be, and if you don't believe me I'm the writer so you should.**

**I decided to try different POV's so tell me how I did.**

**Okay, well that's about it, wait no it's not.**

**Raven of the Night676- Hmmm, Danny might not have been yelled at for no reason, it's your opinion. As the only reviewer of this story, I would like to present you with the award of "best person to support a good story, but nobody else reviews it". Thank you, I really appreciate it.**

**Enjoy people(s)...**

* * *

Disclaimer- FINE! I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, and Nickelodeon owns Butch Hartman, or so my friend tells me. **

* * *

**

**Disaster In Drama Class**

_**Chapter Four: Accidents Happen.**_

_"Everyone makes mistakes."_

**_

* * *

_****Amity Park, a couple of months ago:**

Danny's POV

_Shit, shit, shit, shit. _

_Sam's gonna kick my ass._

_Why did I just tell Valerie that? _

_**Because you like her.**_

_That's still no reason to tell Valerie Sam's biggest secret._

"I already knew that." Valerie told me as we were on top of the Ferris Wheel, looking toward the city lights. "Her rich cousin told Paulina that, and well…it was only a matter of time before Paulina told me."

_That still doesn't make up for the promise that I broke. Wait, I broke the promise. Am I supposed to do something? _

**Amity Park, Present (After the play practice, Friday):**

"Is that why she's mad at me, because _I _told the secret?" I asked Tucker on my cell phone as I was flying through Amity Park, looking for ghosts who had escaped from The Ghost Zone.

"Dude, you really _are _clueless." Tucker answered me.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" I asked sarcastically.

"It doesn't mean anything, just that she's mad at you because you told everyone one of her biggest secrets!" Tucker answered me, hiding something.

"Wait, did you just say, _one of_ her biggest secrets, and how would you know what they are?" I asked Tucker, not hearing that he was blaming me for telling Sam's secret.

"I don't know any of her other secrets." Tucker sounded nervous. "And even if I did I would never tell you them, because unlike you, I keep her secrets." It was then that I realized that he was accusing me of telling everyone her secret.

"Tucker I didn't tell anyone that secret, well, I didn't tell anybody who didn't already know about it." I said, remembering Valerie.

"But everybody is saying that you told her secret!" Tucker wouldn't let up.

"Do you believe your best friend, or everybody else?" I asked Tucker.

"Okay, FINE, I believe you. Happy?" Tucker gave in.

"Yes, at least one of my friends believes me, and I seriously didn't tell everyone that secret even if I did tell someone." I said still not convinced that Tucker believed me.

"Who did you tell if you didn't tell anyone else?" Tucker asked me.

_Why do I get myself into these situations?_

"I told Valerie, okay? Can we move on? I think that Pauli-" I started to say.

"When did you tell Valerie?" Tucker asked, and then, even though I couldn't see him, I knew that realization crept over his face. "Oh."

"Yeah, but anyway I think I know who told the whole school." I said.

"Who?" Tucker asked.

"Paulina, and I think I have a plan to make Sam realize that she told the secret and not me." I explained to Tucker. "So listen closely…"

* * *

Sam's POV 

After having my driver drive me to the store to buy dog food, a dog bed, doggy toys, two doggy bowls, and then putting Lilith in her new bedroom-she's sharing mine with me, joy-I went to my cousins bedroom. She wasn't in there, probably went to walk her dog.

Yes she has a dog, his name is Royalle. Trust me I don't like the name either. He looks almost like Lilith, but she's had him for two years now.

I almost walked out of her room, when I saw her logged onto her IM, instant messenger. Thinking it would be fun, I sat down at the computer desk.

Her messenger said "Busy" and I quickly changed it to "Logged On".

I checked to see her messenger friends list.

**Gothfreak4ever- _Logged off._**

That was me.

**SpanishGoddess- _Logged on._**

As if. (That's Paulina.)

**GhostH8ter- _Logged on._**

(That's Valerie.) As if I'd talk to her.

**BrightStar- _Busy_**

(That was Star.) In a million years.

**BackBreaker- _On the Phone_**

(Dash) No need to tell you if I would talk to him.

**Star's B/F- _Away_**

Do I even need to tell you? (Kwan.)

**BadLuckTuck- _Logged on._**

Hmm, maybe I'd talk to Tucker later, but not right now as my cousin.

**TheGhostFighter- _Busy_**

(Danny) Do I even need to explain?

**TheQuoteMaster- _Logged on._**

Kensie, this girl in my grade, super rich, but shy. Maybe I would talk to her later?

**SunStarz&Boyz- _Logged on._**

One of my cousins stuck-up friends, but I could do better.

**MoneyRox- _Logged on._**

Do I even need to explain this one?

**TheSkyIsBlue- _Logged on._**

My cousin's best friend, Kelsey, yeah Kensie's sister, she wasn't stuck-up, decided to chat with her.

**_TheGrassIsGreen, _**my cousin's user name.

Here is how our conversation went:

**TheSkyIsBlue- Hey, Tiff. What's up?**

_**TheGrassIsGreen- Just moved into my cousin's house.**_

**TheSkyIsBlue- Bummer.**

_**TheGrassIsGreen- Why?**_

**TheSkyIsBlue- You said that you didn't like her.**

_Really?_

_**TheGrassIsGreen- Oh, well yeah, sorry I spaced out for a second.**_

**TheSkyIsBlue- lol**

**TheSkyIsBlue- My sister is drooling over her crush again.**

_**TheGrassIsGreen- Her crush?**_

_This was getting good._

**TheSkyIsBlue- Don't tell me you've forgotten, I mean she's only had a crush on him for like, ever.**

**_TheGrassIsGreen- Yeah, you're right. I didn't forget, I just know a bunch of boyz, so I didn't know who you meant. Who do you mean?_**

**TheSkyIsBlue- Well, you told me never to mention his name unless I saw you in person, but…**

_**TheGrassIsGreen- But?**_

I wanted to know SO badly who Kensie was crushing on… (Is that mean?)

**TheSkyIsBlue- But, you told me to tell you, if you really have forgotten, that it's one of you're cousin's friends. You know, the two boyz that she hangs out with. Sammy, and Hunter, is it?**

_**TheGrassIsGreen- It's DANNY AND TUCKER!**_

And now I don't want to know.

**TheSkyIsGreen- Don't get upset about me getting their names wrong, you wouldn't get upset about me saying your cousins name wrong.**

Oh that's not the only thing that I'm upset about! Wait, why am I upset? And which one does she like? Boy that's a hard question, NOT!

_**TheGrassIsGreen- I gotta go, I'll talk to you l8ter.**_

**TheSkyIsBlue- Okay, cya.**

_**TheGrassIsGreen is now "Busy".**_

"What are you doing in my room?" My cousin asked, well screamed at me after I had ran to her doorway.

"I'm leaving now if you don't mind, I was only seeing if you were in here, God!" I said pushing past her out of the doorway. She returned to her room. I kept my head turned and watching her bedroom door as I walked down the hallway.

I wasn't in the mood to fight with her after I had just found out something important. Why was it affecting me so much? I need to stop it with these stupid mind games I pla-CRASH!

I smacked into a wall, hard, and I felt myself falling to the ground. I tried to slowly get back up, but it was too much pain and I slowly fell back down. I couldn't hear anything, maybe it was from an annoying ringing in my ears that was coming from somewhere, and then I realized that I was screaming, loudly and it was causing my voice to become hoarse. I put my hand to my head and felt something drip onto my finger. Too scared to look at what it was-I knew it already-I screamed out words instead of just screaming.

"HELP, HELP. I'M BLEEDING! I'M BLEEDING! TIFFANY I'm sorry! I'm sorry…" But by then I was quickly fading into blackness.

* * *

Tiffany's POV 

I had just finished walking Royalle, when I saw Sam running to get out of my room.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked, well screamed at her, fuming.

"I'm leaving right now if you don't mind, I was only seeing if you were in here, God!" Sam replied with the same harshness. I sighed as she pushed past me. I walked into my room and slammed the door.

**TheSkyIsBlue- Tiff, what's happening?**

_**TheGrassIsGreen- I just had a fight with my cousin.**_

I heard a slam come from the hallway, a loud slam. Thinking that it was probably just another time that Sam punched the wall I ignored it…that is until I heard the screaming.

Loud screams filled the quiet house and I thought that my cousin was just mad until I heard "HELP, HELP! I'M BLEEDING! I'M BLEEDING! TIFFANY I'm sorry. I'm…"

I ran out to the hallway and the sight before me was too much to keep me from holding back tears.

* * *

Danny's POV 

I was online talking to Tucker about the latest game of Doomed, when my phone rang. I checked the caller I.D. **Manson, David. **

_Was it worth a shot to talk to Sam? I mean it's not like anything could happen that would totally ruin the plan, right?_

I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, uncertain about the reply, but it was more than I had bargained for.

"Oh my God," It was Tiffany, I considered hanging up the phone right then and there, but something told me not to.

"Yes?" I said, kinda getting annoyed.

"I'm so glad you picked up, I don't know what to do." Her voice sounded urgent.

"What's the problem?" I said getting more and more concerned. "Why are you at Sam's house?"

"The answer to the second question is long, but nobody's at our house, the maids and everybody have already left." I looked at my clock. It was 10:00. "Mr. Manson is at a business meeting far away, and my mom and Sam's mom were supposed to be at the hospital." She said quickly.

"Why were they at the hospital?" I asked letting everything sink in.

"That's a long story too, but the point is that, I'm home alone and Sam's bleeding and I think that she went into a coma." She sounded like she was…crying.

_**Get a hold of yourself man. She just said that Sam might be in a coma!**_

_What? I need to do something._

_**Duh, why do you think she called you?**_

_Shut up! I need to deal with this._

_**No, really?**_

_This is NOT the time to have a mental argument with myself!_

_**Why do you care anyway?**_

At that point I just stopped talking to myself.

"DANNY! HELP, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Tiffany asked me from the other side of the phone. Her voice was croaky and weak, she was in tears.

"I'll be right over, until then try to reach your mom or Sam's mom." I said and then hung up. I ran to my sister's room and knocked on her door.

"Danny I'm working on a super important essay and…" She opened her door to explain the essay further, but I interrupted her.

"Jazz, Sam's in a coma, and nobody else is at her house except Tiffany." I said quickly. My parents weren't home, ghost fighting, so it was only Jazz and me that were home.

"Who's Tiffa…"

"Long story," I interrupted again.

"Okay, did she call you?"

"Yes," I answered.

"And what did you tell her to do?"

"Try and reach her parents." I answered and Jazz slapped me.

"Stupid boy, you should've told her to call an ambulance."

Jazz was right, of course, but I wasn't thinking straight, and for some reason I was shaking.

"Jazz call her back, and tell her…" Jazz was shaking her head.

"Fly over there to help Sam, in the meantime I'll call the ambulance and then I'll drive over as fast as I can." Jazz said and then smiled weakly. I nodded in understanding, transformed into my ghost half, and then flew as fast as I could over to Sam's house.

* * *

Tiffany's POV 

I hung up the phone and then ran into the bathroom to grab some towels. I came back and saw blood covering half of Sam's face. I choked back tears, as I put a towel over her face, and then ran back into my room.

**TheSkyIsBlue- lol**

_**TheGrassIsGreen- Kelsey, it's not funny!**_

**TheSkyIsBlue- But you said that, not me.**

**_TheGrassIsGreen- Forget that I said that. Sam is suffering from a head injury and is bleeding. I have to go, I'm home alone and it's getting worse._**

**TheSkyIsBlue- OMG, are you serious? **

_**TheGrassIsGreen has "Logged Off".**_

I ran out of my room to find the phone when I saw Danny kneeling down by Sam and he was…silently…crying?

* * *

Danny's POV 

It was after a couple moments of silence that I heard Tiffany walking toward me. I looked at her eyes, they were red and puffy.

"What's going to happen?" Tiffany asked me, trying to sound confident.

"Well, Jazz called an ambulance so it should be here soon. Did you call your parents?" She shook her head.

_Figures._

_**She's a thirteen year old girl! What is she supposed to do while her cousin is bleeding to death?**_

_Help prevent it._

_**Oh yeah, you would say the same thing if it was Jazz. Right?**_

I blocked my mind from further thoughts.

The ambulance pulled up in the driveway and a paramedic rang the doorbell. I answered the door, not wanting Tiffany to spend a second without her cousin.

"Is there an emergency here?" The paramedic asked. I looked at his name tag, Jerry.

"Yeah, she's in the hallway." I said and he and another paramedic followed me to the hallway. Sam was pale and looked about dead. Blood was pouring out from somewhere on her head. Tiffany had started another outburst of tears.

"What is your relation to the girl?" I realized that Jerry was asking me this question as the other paramedic was looking at where the blood was coming from in Sam's head.

"I'm her best friend, and she," I pointed to Tiffany, "is her cousin."

"What is the girl's name?" He asked pointing to Sam.

"Sssam...Sam...Man...Manson." I didn't realize that I had stuttered. Jerry thought that that must've been enough information for awhile and he and the other paramedic put Sam on one of those bed things that they put the hurt people on before they go into ambulances. Tiffany and I climbed in the ambulance, after Sam was put in there, and watched as the paramedic tried to keep Sam's head from bleeding more.

When we finally reached the hospital Jazz was waiting in the parking lot and joined me and Tiffany as we followed the paramedics into the hospital emergency room.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sam's POV 

(A/N: Sam is dreaming.)

Blackness surrounded me and I felt closed in. I screamed out Tiffany's name, and then I heard it echo through my mind.

Increased pain came as the echo got louder and louder. I saw a figure in the distance and it looked like…Danny.

"Danny?" I asked. It was him, I realized, as he walked closer to me.

"Sam, I love you." He said and I shook my head.

"No you don't. This is just a dream, it's not real." I said convinced that Danny could never love me; at least he would never love me as a girlfriend, maybe more like a sister…

"Are you sure?" He asked me and pointed somewhere. I looked in the direction that he pointed, and my mouth dropped open. We were on a stage and in the direction that he pointed there was a large audience, consisting of Tiffany, Robert, my mom, and Margret, just to name a few people.

"It's just a play. You're saying your lines, and they don't mean anything." I said backing away from him.

"But I said your name, didn't I?" He asked me, and I rewrote the conversation in my mind.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't mean anything." I said, "Talk is cheap, actions are priceless."

Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I struggled to break free of his grip, but then he pulled my face close to his and our lips locked. There was silence for a moment and both of us didn't let go of each others lips.

_**You're kissing Danny, IN A DREAM! GET OVER IT WOMEN! IT'S NOT REAL!**_

My mind told me and I quickly came back to reality. It _was_ just a dream. I pulled away from him and ran off of the stage.

"Sam, Sam, Sam!" He called after me, but I kept running. I kept running until I reached the edge of a cliff. I felt danger coming towards me and I turned around just as somebody pushed me off of the cliff.

"He's not yours!" That someone called after me and I recognized it as Valerie's voice.

I fell through darkness and then…enormous pain hit me. I screamed and felt my body being ripped apart. I finally hit the ground and felt my body twitch and shake. This was not a dream, more like a nightmare.

I saw a light, and it came closer to me, just as the pain grew.

"I can take all of that pain away from you, if you come closer to the light." A voice told me. I struggled to speak.

"No, I can handle this pain. Light means that I will die, I don't want to die." I told the voice.

"Are you sure?" The voice asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"If you insist," He replied, and the light faded away. After that I couldn't even think. The pain was too much.

After the pain had died down, a lot, I saw myself sitting down on green grass, the wind blowing through my hair.

(A/N: Still dreaming.)

I decided to use this non-painful time to relax, and I started to sing a song that I remembered from somewhere, but I didn't remember it. The feeling was weird.

(A/N: It's from Sam's play. Italics-Sam parts, Bold-other peoples, and Bold Italic- singing together.)

_Look at you, sitting over there with your friends._

_Hanging out having a good time_

_But why do I suddenly have this feeling_

_It's like I can't get you off of my mind _

_I'm not in love_

**Don't deny it girl**

_I'm not in love_

**You're in denial**

_Come on you don't really believe_

**That you're in**

_That I'm in_

_**Love**_

_I really don't believe it_

_How could it be true?_

_It's like saying that your worst enemy_

_Is in love with you_

_I'm not in love_

**Oh come on**

_I'm not in love_

**Really?**

_Come on you don't really believe_

**That you're in**

_That I'm in _

_**Love**_

And here I break for everybody else to continue singing. Lalala, boring…oh now it's almost over.

**Why are you staring at him?**

**You're not in denial.**

**Quit staring at him.**

**Why do you care if we put you on trial?**

_I'M NOT IN LOVE!_

_I've tried putting this nicely_

_And I don't how to be nicer_

_Shutting up for me_

_Would make you a lot wiser._

**She's getting upset**

**So that's how it works**

**Tell us girl**

**Why did you just smirk?**

_I'm not in_

**But you are**

_I'm not_

**Trust us girl we've gotten real far**

**You're only on the part of denial**

**It's true**

**But admitting it**

**Is the hard thing to do**

_I'm not in_

**Just admit it**

_I'm not_

**ADMIT IT**

_FINE_

_I guess I'm love_

_It you put it that way_

_I can't shrug it off_

_Thanks a lot for making me say_

_I'm in_

**She's in**

_Love_

**She's really in it**

**Just couldn't admit it**

**She's in**

_Love_

_I guess I really am._

End Song

* * *

Danny's POV 

I sat by Sam's hospital bed in a small black chair. I looked at her face. It was so pale, and she looked so weak. A bunch of wires were attached to her body in numerous places. Her heartbeat was fine, but a couple of hours ago it hadn't been.

Sam almost died, her pulse hit zero, but then it changed back to normal, and the doctors' were surprised, they had even called her death. It was a miracle that she survived that much blood loss. Of course she needed more blood from a donor, and Tiffany gladly accepted this opportunity. The doctors' were against it, but they decided that it was the best thing to do.

Tiffany was in the next room over with her mother by her bed. Sam's mom was at home.

She was sick and couldn't deal with seeing Sam in this state. She wasn't happy when I told her that I would stay by Sam's side, but she agreed to it. Jazz went home to tell our parents', when they got home, that I was at the hospital with Sam, and Jazz still needed to finish her essay.

"I'm not in love." I looked over at Sam. Did she just say that?

"I really don't believe it's true. It's like saying that your worst enemy, is in love with you." Yep, that was Sam. I recognized the song from our play, the play that I didn't get the lead in.

That made me so mad, knowing that I was better than Gregor, but him still getting the lead part. Everyone knew _all_ of their lines now, but he had only memorized half of his. I could say my lines in my sleep, and apparently, Sam could too.

"I guess I really am." I heard Sam say her last line and then I reached out to touch her hand. She shook my hand off of hers and then opened her eyes quickly and looked up at me. Her eyes widened and she backed away from me.

"Who are you?" She asked me. She looked scared to death.

"I'm Danny, don't you remember me?" I said, getting worried, and then she said something that I remember was when everything changed.

"No, I don't remember…anything. What's my name, and where am I?"

* * *

Oh, hahahahaha. CLIFFHANGER, CLIFFHANGER... 

(someone throws a book at me)

Okay since you've been a good reviewers' (cough) reviewer, I'm going to give you a chapter preview for chapter five.

**Chapter Five: Amnesia?**

I saw Kensie sitting at a table all by herself at lunch. I walked over to her and sat down at her table.

"Hi, Kensie." I said cheerfully.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"I need to talk to you about something." I told her.

"Okay, what?" She asked me.

"It has to do with my friends."

Hahaha, evil chapter preview cliffhanger! I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but with three fanfics...yeah. Okay well...

Byeness people(s)...


	5. Amnesia? Part One

Alohaness peoples...peoples? (looks at reviews) Oh yes, hi, another peoples!

Okay, um sorry for rushing the last chapter, but I msut warn you that this chapter has a lot more rushing of the rushingness...nessness, so I'm sorry for any problems that that might cause you.

Here's the deal peoples...peoples? Yeah, peoples, I seperated this chapter into two parts, cause the first part is so long and the rest of it kinda needs it's own chapter.

Reviews...reviews? Oh, yeah reviews.

klara-kind- I'm glad that you like it! SQUEE! Sorry bout that. :)

The Raven Of The Night- Yeah, amnesia does suck. I've never had it, but...I know, it does seem a bit rushed, and this chapter is too, and I'm sorry.

* * *

Disclaimer- I HATE THIS!

I don't own Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom and all those weird characters are owned by Butch Hartman, who will go out of a job after his two shows get canceled...or so my best friends tells me.

* * *

**Disaster In Drama Class**

**_Chapter Five: Amnesia? Part One_**

_"She always talks, big words that I can never understand."-Jack Fenton_

_Secret Weapons, Danny Phantom_

**

* * *

Sam's POV**

_I guess I really am_

I finished the song in my head, or so I thought, and relaxed a little bit. Then I felt something touch my hand, and I jerked away. The next second I saw Danny's face and I backed away from him.

"Who are you?" I asked him, I thought that I was still dreaming.

"I'm Danny, don't you remember me?" He asked. His voice was shaky, and I could barely hear him.

"No I don't remember…anything," I said slowly. I thought that I must've died, because I felt very weird, but I kept wondering why Danny had died too. "What's my name and where am I?" I saw Danny getting worried. He called in a few strange ladies dressed in white and I thought that they must've been angels. They exchanged a few words, words that I couldn't hear because I felt completely disorientated. Then a man came in and I thought that he must've been the head angel.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He looked worriedly at me and then turned to the lady angels' and they talked for awhile. I looked up at Danny who was sitting on a chair beside my bed. HOLD UP! I WAS LYING DOWN ON A BED?

I tried to look down, but a sharp pain ran through my head and I started crying, which was totally unusual…for me. The head angel asked Danny something and Danny replied. Then the head angel walked over to me and stuck out his tongue. I sobbed loudly.

How could anyone be so mean to someone who had just died? I realized that crying was totally out of my character and must've been a sign of weakness, but I didn't care, I was in pain.

I suddenly stopped crying when I watched the T.V. hanging down from the wall. There was a show on that I normally wouldn't like or wouldn't ever watch. It was called "Bonzo the Clown" I learned as I watched the opening credits, and that it was for little kids, but I laughed whenever someone tripped or fell, because I couldn't hear the words and anything that was funny would make me laugh given my current situation.

I heard Danny and the angel exchange a few more words after I laughed. Then the head angel quickly changed the channel.

Usually I would like scary movies, but given my dilemma I started crying when I saw a mutant zombie eating the head off of a woman.

I mean why would you try to make somebody scared like that when they were already dead?

The angel turned off the T.V. and said something to Danny. Danny slowly nodded his head and then looked at me. A single tear streamed down his face, and that sent me over the edge. I started screaming at the top of my lungs and I had no idea why.

The angels quickly rushed over to my bed. They messed with some wires attached to me, and then…WIRES? WHY WOULD WIRES BE ATTACHED TO SOMEONE WHO WAS DEAD?

I didn't have time to think as I slowly faded back into…frightening? darkness.

* * *

Danny's POV

I got worried after Sam had been totally confused of where she was. I called in a few nurses' and they looked over at Sam.

"I think she's delusional or something. She doesn't remember anything," I told them. _"except the lines to that one song in our play." _I added silently in my head.

"I'll call the doctor." One of the nurses' said as she walked away.

"She just woke up," A nurse said.

"I think it must be from her surgery." One of the other nurses said.

"She did have a pretty nasty concussion." Another nurse pointed out. I felt my stomach turn.

"What's the problem?" Dr. McGuire asked as he came into the room.

"What's your name?" Sam asked him, but so softly that he could barely hear her. He looked over at her and then turned to the nurses'.

"What's wrong?" He asked them again.

"We think that she's suffering from her concussion." One of the nurses' told him.

"She should be fine." Dr. McGuire said, and that's when I noticed Sam crying beside me. The doctor noticed this too, and soon the nurses' were looking at her with wide eyes. "Does she normally cry?" Dr. McGuire asked me.

"No, not under normal situations," I answered him honestly. Sam was usually very brave and hard to break down. I wondered if something really was wrong with her.

Dr. McGuire walked over to her and stuck his tongue out. Sam sobbed loudly. That's when I got worried. If _anybody _stuck out their tongue to her she would just roll her eyes, and of course, that was under normal circumstances.

"Well, this isn't a normal circumstance." Dr. McGuire said, as if reading my thoughts, as he walked away from Sam. He turned on the T.V. slowly without making a sound.

"Why'd yo…" I started to ask.

"Shhh," He silenced me, and then pointed to Sam. I saw her watching the television intently. I looked up at the show she was watching, and had to keep my mouth from hanging open.

She was watching a show about a clown. A CLOWN! That was totally not Sam, but yet it was what she was watching, and laughing at, I noticed when she saw someone fall or trip.

"Is this normal behavior for her?" Dr. McGuire asked me.

"No, she usually hates this kind of stuff." I replied.

"What does she normally watch?" Dr. McGuire asked me. I knew what he was going to do. So that's why it worried me when I said…

"She usually watches scary stuff, normally horror movies."

Dr. McGuire got up and changed the channel to a horror movie, like I knew he was going to. Sam started crying like a little kid, and I looked away from her. I couldn't stand to see her that way.

Finally Dr. McGuire turned off the T.V. and turned towards me.

"I think we can assume that she will continue to be disorientated for awhile. I also believe that she will be a victim of amnesia for about two to four weeks." Dr. McGuire told me. I held back tears, as I nodded my head. I turned toward Sam, who was staring at me.

I thought that Sam would wake up and be perfectly normal. How could I lose my best friend? People with amnesia usually acted like little kids, and I didn't want Sam to act like a little kid. I wanted her to be her unique self. After all that's what I love about her, that she's so unique. But would I not be friends with her anymore if she acted different? The answer, my mind quickly told me, was no. She probably wouldn't leave me if she was in my situation. And if I was in her situation, I would want someone to understand me, and not get frustrated with me if I asked for an explanation of almost everything.

Besides it was only a couple of weeks, and deep down the same old Sam was there.

A single tear left my eye and ran down my face. Sam took me by surprise as she screamed at the top of her lungs. I had no idea why she did this.

"Quickly, get her an IV to make her fall asleep!" Dr. McGuire yelled at the nurses'. I backed away from Sam giving the nurses' some space, and I walked over to Dr. McGuire.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked him as I tried to ignore the screams from the scene behind me.

"She'll probably wake up in two hours, and until then I would suggest calling someone to come get you and her." I nodded my head, and then Dr. McGuire said something unexpected. "I would also suggest that she stay with you at all times."

"What? Why?" I asked, noticing that the screams had stopped, and that a couple of nurses' were leaving the room.

"She _does_ have amnesia, and she woke up seeing you first. So you are the person that she will remember the most." Dr. McGuire explained.

More joy. Not only would I have to deal with having a best friend who was acting like a little kid, I would also have to take care of that little kid 24/7. Which wouldn't seem that bad normally, but Sam was not herself, and that would make things…complicated.

"I'm sure everything will turn out alright," Dr. McGuire placed a hand on my shoulder, "you'll see."

_Everything **will **turn out right…eventually. _

I sighed.

"I hope so." I replied in one breath.

"It will." He said confidently. He patted my shoulder, gently, a couple of times, and then walked out of the room with a nurse.

I took out my cell phone and slowly dialed my home phone number.

* * *

Sam's POV

I didn't know how long I had been out. I just remembered blackness, and being frightened of it. I slowly lifted up my eyes, and tried to remember where I was.

It was no use.

I sighed as I looked around. I was hoping to see a patch a black hair, but it was nowhere in sight. I started to panic and I tried to get up, but there were wires attached to me.

Wires, wires, wires…?

They seemed familiar, yet I couldn't place my finger on it.

"HELP! HELP!" I screamed, I was worried and scared, two things that weren't me.

An angel ran into the room. "HELP ME PLEASE! HELP! I'M SCARED!" I screamed.

I felt totally weird. Part of me knew that I wasn't like that, asking for help, but the other half, the majority, knew that I couldn't understand, figure out, or do things by myself.

"Do you want to see Danny?" She asked me. I was so happy that I could finally hear people and it felt like my mouth had flown off of my face as I screamed my answer.

"YES, DANNY! DANNY! GET DANNY PLEASE! DANNY! HURRY UP!" I screamed so suddenly that she jumped and ran out of the room. A few seconds later Danny ran into my room, and I had to stop myself from jumping out of my bed and running into him.

"What's wrong?" He asked urgently.

"I'm scared." I answered babyishly. He sat down on a chair by my bed, and held my hand. I held his hand, I never wanted to let go. I was scared, mostly because there were strange wires attached to my body.

"Why?" He asked me. I felt completely relieved. He would understand. He would help me. He was my Danny, and he would never leave me.

"The wires, they scare me." I answered him.

"I'll have to remember to tell Tucker that." Danny laughed.

"Who's Tucker?" I asked him and his smile quickly faded away. Had I made him upset?

"He's our best friend." He answered me.

"I thought that we were best friends." I told him. I didn't remember someone named Tucker. The only thing I remembered were images of people, places, and things. I didn't know all of their names, and it was hard trying to match them up correctly. So far the only one I had right was Danny, and even then I had a hard time remembering his name.

"We are, but you can have more than just one best friend." Danny explained.

"Does Tucker have blonde hair?" I asked as an image spilled into my head.

"No, he always carries around a PDA, and he wears glasses." Danny clarified.

"Oh, Tucker" I said and an image of him floated into my mind and then quickly faded away. "Tucker" I said again, and the same image returned and then faded away. "Tucker" I said a final time and the image returned and then faded away.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked me. I realized that this must've been strange for him.

"I was trying to remember him, just like I'm trying to remember you." I explained. An angel walked into the room. "Is that an angel?" I asked Danny.

"No," he said, "that's a nurse. You're in a hospital."

I closed my eyes.

Hospital, Tucker, Hospital, Tucker…

I laughed and opened my eyes.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Tucker's afraid of hospitals." I said, and he smiled.

"That's right." He told me, and I smiled too. Then I felt a pain in my arm that Danny wasn't holding onto, and I squeezed his hand, but suddenly stopped as the pain disappeared.

"Ow," I said. He looked concerned and didn't seem offended that I had squeezed his hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, and I nodded my head as the nurse pulled wires off of me. I squeezed his hand tighter. He didn't wince, probably because he was strong. It was nice to feel that someone who was strong was protecting you.

I felt relaxed and peaceful as I faded into blackness.

* * *

Danny's POV

It was awhile before I realized that Sam had fallen asleep. Actually, it was the nurse who told me.

I was holding Sam's hand staring at her peaceful feature. Thinking about how beautiful she was, and…NO, NUH-UH! I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! I meant, that she _was _beautiful, but I didn't mean that I actually thought that…well I _do _think that she's beautiful, but…

"I think that she's asleep. You can let go of her hand now." The nurse said smiling.

"Oh," I said. I set her hand down gently by her side. The nurse winked at me and then walked out of the room.

I hate adults. Especially when they have the ability to figure stuff out quickly, like me liking Sa…um…pie, yes pie. They figure out that we like pie.

I looked at the clock on the wall. Jazz should be here by now.

* * *

Jazz's POV

I drove quickly to the hospital. Even though I liked people to be early, _I_ was occasionally late. I parked my car close to the hospital entrance, and walked into the building.

I followed the signs in the hospital until I ended up where I was supposed to be. I walked up to a desk where a nurse was at. She was on the phone so I waited silently for her to finish her conversation, but when she finished she walked past me and down the hallway.

I opened my mouth to talk when someone behind me said something.

"Do you need something Ms.?" They asked, it was a female voice. I turned around and saw another nurse looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm looking for my younger brother Danny and his friend Sam. I was supposed to pick them up." I explained to her.

"Oh, you mean the girl who has amnesia?" The nurse asked me.

"Yes," I answered her. Danny had explained everything on the phone to me. How Sam had amnesia and how he had to stay with her 24/7. And when I asked him how he was supposed to go into the girls' bathroom with her, he asked me to be the second one for Sam to see, so that she would be comfortable going with me to the bathroom, and I don't mean going in the stalls together, I just mean, going into the room together. And you know how girls can be in the bathroom. It wasn't safe for Sam to go in there by herself.

"Follow me," The nurse said and I followed her silently down a hallway and through some closed doors. "Those two make a cute couple." She finally said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I knew what she was talking about.

"When I went in to remove the wires from the girl's body he didn't let go of her hand even though she was sleeping, and he was staring at her." The nurse told me. I shook my head; poor Danny's too clueless to figure out his own feelings.

"Yeah, they could become a couple, if he wasn't so clueless about his feelings," I explained to her, "and she realizes that she likes him too."

"Well, I'm sure that, thanks to this accident, he'll come to his senses in no time, and hopefully the girl will too." She whispered to me so that I had to strain my ears to hear her. "And here we are." She suddenly said in a much louder tone. I realized that she was trying to cover up for the conversation that we had just had.

"Thanks," I said. I smiled at her and she winked at me. Then continued walking down the hall. I sighed as I opened the door to Sam's hospital room.

* * *

Danny's POV

I sat at my desk, trying to do my homework. Sam was downstairs with Jazz, but I felt worried about her.

Would she be worried that I wasn't down there with her? Would she start to like Jazz more than me? Is this how parents feel?

The last one took me by surprise. I mean Sam _did _at like a little kid, and I guess by what the doctor told me I would have to act like a parent, but it just surprised me, that's all.

I stared at my math problem.

**Find the value of y:**

4x + 5(y-3) 35

I gave up quickly. I was too stressed out to think about math. So I went downstairs.

Sam and Jazz were sitting at the table in our kitchen.

"The value of x equals 32." Sam told Jazz. Jazz picked up Sam's worksheet and smiled.

"Wow, you didn't even need my help. It looks like you're finished with all of your homework." She told her, and Sam smiled. Jazz looked up at me and so did Sam.

"Danny! Where'd you go? I woke up and nearly had a heart attack, but luckily Jay," "It's Jazz." "Right, she told me that you didn't go anywhere and that she'd help me with my homework, whatever that is." Sam said happily.

"Hey Sam," Sam looked over at Jazz, "why don't you go up to Danny's room and change?" I looked at Sam, she was still in her hospital gown and then I quickly looked away.

"Why?" Sam asked in a scared tone.

"Well, you're still in your hospital gown, and I need to talk privately to Danny." Jazz explained to her. Sam reluctantly got up.

"Okay, but where is his room?" She asked.

"It's upstairs and to the left. Your cloths are on his bed." Jazz told her. Sam nodded her head, and walked over to me. She gave me hug.

"Will you come upstairs with me?" She asked me, and I realized even though she acted like a little kid, she was still Sam.

"I think that you need to go upstairs by yourself." I told her, as I hugged her back.

"Okay," She said sadly. She let go of me and silently walked up the stairs. I walked over to Jazz and sat down by her.

"You realize that this is going to be a big responsibility don't you?" Jazz asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "I know."

"It's not going to be easy. Sam's going to have to stay with you 24/7 and I think that that will be a problem." Jazz told me. She looked straight at my eyes. I hate it when she does that.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"G-H-O-S-T-S." She spelled out.

"Oh," I whispered, and a big realization hit me.

Sam probably didn't remember that I was half-ghost half-human let alone who Danny Phantom was.

I sighed.

"I won't be able to take care of her all the time." Jazz told me, and I realized that she was talking about when I had to "go ghost" that she wouldn't always be there.

I sighed again, and she reached out to touch my hand.

"You don't have to take on this responsibility." She told me, "We can ask someone else to take care of her."

"Who," I replied, "Sam's mom is sick, and her grandmother is taking care of her. Sam's dad is away all the time for business trips. Sam's aunt is taking care of Tiffany, and her uncle…I don't know about her uncle."

"But," Jazz started.

"I might be able to handle this." I explained, "I didn't ask to be Danny Phantom, but yet it's worked out okay."

"Yeah, if you don't count annoying ghosts, and your C average," Jazz pointed out.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"I'll try to help you out, and you might want to ask Tucker to help you out too, but in the meantime, what are you going to do about mom and dad?" Jazz asked.

* * *

Sam's POV

I walked slowly up the stairs, turned to my left, and walked into Danny's room. I walked over to his bed, and picked up some pink pants and a pink shirt.

Part of me told me not to wear it, but the other part of me, the majority, urged me to wear it. I decided to not listen to the majority and I decided on a black shirt and black pants that I found in a black suitcase beside Danny's bed.

I walked over to his desk and looked at his homework.

**Find the value of y:**

4x + 5(y-3) 35

I decided to finish it for him, so the work on the paper looked like this.

4x + 5y – 15 35

4x + 5y 50

5y 4x + 50

(y 4/5x + 10)

I circled the answer impressed with my work.

Then I noticed the computer sitting on his desk, and I couldn't resist.

User Name: TheGhostFighter

Password:

I typed in Paulina Fenton for some unknown reason, and I was logged onto his IM, instant messenger.

**BadLuckTuck- _Logged on_**

I quickly clicked on that name, remembering Tucker.

_**TheGhostFighter- Hey, what's up?**_

**BadLuckTuck- I heard, from her cousin, that Sam has amnesia, is that true?**

My cousin?

_**TheGhostFighter- Yeah, it's true.**_

Jazz had explained it to me.

_**TheGhostFighter- Why is that my name?**_

I asked that because I wondered why Danny's user name was "TheGhostFighter".

**BadLuckTuck- Dude, I think that you have amnesia.**

_**TheGhostFighter- Yeah I do.**_

I realized my mistake, but it was too late.

**BadLuckTuck- I thought that Sam had amnesia?**

**BadLuckTuck- Sam, are you on Danny's IM?**

I smacked my forehead.

_**TheGhostFighter- Yeah, I am.**_

**BadLuckTuck- How do you feel?**

_**TheGhostFighter- Confused, and a little bit scared.**_

**BadLuckTuck- Yeah, I would be too.**

**BadLuckTuck- Do you and Danny want to go to the movies with me?**

**_TheGhostFighter- I would, but I don't even know what movies are out._**

**BadLuckTuck- lol**

**BadLuckTuck- It's only 6:45 on a Saturday night, and I'm sure that you can figure something out.**

_**TheGhostFighter- One, Jazz told me that I need to rest.**_

_**TheGhostFighter- Two, I don't want to embarrass Danny by acting like a little kid.**_

**_TheGhostFighter- And Third, Danny doesn't know that I'm on his account for IM._**

I heard somebody walking up the stairs.

**BadLuckTuck- Ask him anyway.**

**BadLuckTuck- Please**

_**TheGhostFighter- Okay, I'll try.**_

_**TheGhostFighter- I have to go. Bye.**_

**BadLuckTuck- Bye, and be careful.**

_**TheGhostFighter- I will.**_

_**TheGhostFighter is now "logged off".**_

Danny opened the door to his room as I logged off of his computer. He looked at me sitting by his desk, but was distracted by his cell phone ringing. I watched him open his cell phone, and was confused by his conversation.

* * *

Danny's POV

"I better go check on Sam." I told Jazz after she asked me about mom and dad. I stood up.

"What if she's still changing?" She asked. I blushed and quickly sat back down. Jazz laughed.

"I think that we'll have to explain our parents to her." I answered her first question.

"Yeah, go check if she's done changing." Jazz told me. I stood up again, and started for the stairs. "No, Danny," Jazz stopped me. Then I realized what she was saying.

I turned invisible and intangible as I flew through the walls.

It would be better to be in ghost form if Sam was still changing, that way I could just quickly fly out of the room and not feel totally embarrassed.

I flew into my room and saw Sam ON MY COMPUTER!

I quickly flew downstairs, and turned visible.

"Is she still changing?" Jazz asked me as I walked over to her trying to make my anger dissolve.

Why didn't she ask me first? She shouldn't go around messing with things that aren't hers.

She was just curious. But curious or not I would have to teach her not to mess with things that weren't hers.

"She was on my computer." I said as I realized that it was probably my fault that she had gotten on it.

"Well then I think that you should go up to your room and sleep with her." Jazz said and realized her mistake as I blushed furiously.

"I meant that you guys should go to bed." Jazz corrected herself as she blushed.

"But Jazz its only 6:45 on a Saturday night. We should go out and do something." Sometimes I feel like Jazz is _my _parent.

"It's her first day with amnesia. Don't you think that she should rest?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, right, resting is going to help her remember people and stuff." I said sarcastically.

"Fine then, do whatever you want as long as you're back by 10:30. I don't want you guys out too late." Jazz said. I stood up quickly.

"Okay, thanks Jazz." I said as I ran up to my room.

"You're welcome." She called after me.

I opened my door to see Sam logging off of my computer. I was about to ask her what she had been doing when my cell phone rang.

* * *

Woo, that was a long chapter.

Okay, don't freak. The chapter preview from the last chapter is in the next chapter and I'm updating that right after this so just hold on.

Did it seem rushed? If it did I'm sorry, but I wanted to get Sam out of the hospital scene as quickly as possible.

This was a more serious chapter...kinda, but hopefully the next chapter will be more funnier.

It will get funnier...eventually.

(sighs)

Byeness peoples...


	6. Amnesia? Part Two

Alohaness again! I'm updating again like I said that I would. :)

Okay, to clear something up, their play isn't until November or December and it's like...October, so yeah, they have time.

Since I know that nobody has reviewed yet, I'm just going to go straight to the story.

* * *

Disclaimer- But I have to do this first.

I don't own Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom and all those odd characters are owned by Butch Hartman who better be a fast runner or all of the DP fans will drag him into the road and shoot him for canceling DP...or so my friend tells me.

* * *

**Disaster In Dram Class**

**_Chapter Six: Amnesia? Part Two_**

_"Clueless"-Sam Manson_

_Flirting With Disaster, Danny Phantom_

* * *

Sam's POV

An annoying buzzing sound filled my ears and I quickly sat up. I had been, of course, sleeping, and wasn't ready for the Monday morning that had came so quickly.

I slammed my hand down on the off button of the alarm, and looked around.

I wasn't in my room, I noticed, and quickly panicked. I jumped out of the bed that I was in and ran across the floor. I was running, I quickly found out, over something.

"God Sam, stop panicking it's me Danny!"

"Danny!" I looked down to see Danny lying down on the floor in a sleeping bag. He slowly got up.

"Thanks for waking me up so nicely." He said sarcastically. I laughed.

"You're welcome." I said happily. He smiled, as he stood up. I walked over to my black suitcase and gathered up some cloths to wear. I walked to the bathroom.

After I changed into a black shirt and black pants I walked downstairs.

Jazz was busy making something.

"What are you making?" I asked her.

"I'm making pancakes, do you want some?" She asked me as she put a round piece of bread on a plate and handed it to me. I took it hesitantly and sat down at the table in the middle of the room.

"Where are your parents?" I asked her. I saw her face tense up.

"They're still sleeping so you have to be _extra quiet_." She explained to me and whispered the last part.

"_Okay_," I whispered to her sarcastically, still studying the _pancake _that was on the plate in front of me. I was quickly distracted by Danny walking downstairs.

"What are we doing today?" I asked him excitedly.

"We're discovering the many joys of high school." He said as he sat down beside me.

"Oh, what movie did you guys end up seeing?" Jazz asked trying to change the subject, as she set a plate of _pancakes_ in front of Danny.

"The Rain Falls Down." Danny said dryly.

"Isn't that a chick flick?" Jazz asked.

"It's the only one Sam would go see without throwing a tantrum or having nightmares." Danny said harshly, guilt crept over me as I tried not to cry.

**Flashback:**

"_We're going to go see "Love, Hate, and War" and that's final." Danny told me as we stood by the ticket booth._

"_No, you said that we weren't going to see a scary movie!" I yelled at him._

"_Guys, you're acting like a friggin two year old and her father, let's just go see whatever Sam wants to see." Tucker replied._

"_Come on, you can't take Sam's side! Just because she's acting…differently doesn't mean that she gets to be a spoiled brat!" Danny argued with Tucker. I started to cry and noticed people watching me. "Fine, what do you want to see Sam?" Danny asked me. I looked up at the movies._

"_The Rain Falls Down." I said quietly, and Danny got three tickets for the movie._

**End Flashback:**

Danny noticed me holding back tears. He gave me a quick hug.

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to see a scary movie if you didn't want to." He told me.

"No, I should listen to you. I trust you Danny." I said and we both smiled.

"Ahem," Jazz coughed, "Let me drive you guys to school."

"Okay," We both said in unison, and got our backpacks.

* * *

Danny's POV

School was something that I hadn't thought through clearly. I figured that out when I realized that Sam had to go to Algebra 2 at the end of the day and I had to go to P.E.

But in the meantime I sat by Sam during Mr. Lancers English class, and tried to focus on more important matters.

Mr. Swift had canceled play practice for the next two weeks because Gregor was at home with the Chicken Pox, which seemed like a pretty poor reason to me, but hey, I wasn't the director.

Hopefully Sam's uncle would visit soon and then he would sort out this mess, and by mess I mean make Gregor memorize his lines and do what he is supposed to do.

But alas, life is as easy as my dad wanting to give up ghost hunting.

"-Danny would you like to help?" I jumped as I realized that Mr. Lancer was asking me this question. I looked over at Sam for help, and felt a piece of paper land on my desk. I slowly opened it as Sam started talking.

"I'd be happy to help too Mr. Lancer." She said and I read the piece of paper.

_**He wants you to organize the class into groups of five.**_

I relaxed.

"Of course Ms. Manson, you may help Danny with his task." Mr. Lancer replied. "Would you like my class list?"

"Yes," I replied quickly. He handed a piece of paper to me.

The lunch bell rang, and students rushed out of the room.

"I expect to see the list of groups tomorrow." He told me as I walked out of the room with Sam.

"Don't worry you will." I replied.

* * *

Tucker's POV

A worried Danny sat down by me.

"Where's Sam?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I lost her in the crowd on the way to lunch." He answered me nervously.

"Dude, don't worry about it. She'll find her way back." I said optimistically.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He relaxed a little bit, but I couldn't help wondering _where _Sam _had _gone.

* * *

Sam's POV

I realized that there _were_ _no_ joys of high school as I walked slowly through the crowd of people.

"Hi, Sam, do you want to sit with me at lunch?" A bunch of kids asked me. I slowly nodded my head and watched them walk away in disappointment.

Finally I spotted someone that I recognized.

"Hi," I said as I walked up to her.

"Are you kidding? You can't talk to me." She told me.

"Your name's Paulina, isn't it?" I asked her.

"Wow, so you do remember people that aren't in your "height" of popularity." She answered rudely.

"I don't know what you're saying." I replied, "I have amnesia…"

"Is this Goth freak annoying you?" Someone I remembered as Dash came up behind Paulina.

"Yeah, she's starting to creep me out." Paulina answered him, and then I remembered that I hated both of their guts.

"Sorry to bother you." I told them and then ran down the hallway.

"COME BACK HERE FREAK!" Dash yelled at me and I ran faster.

I ran into the schools cafeteria and didn't see Danny or Tucker anywhere, but I noticed a girl sitting quietly by herself, and remembered her as Kensie.

Kensie had straight long blonde hair. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a dark blue circle in the middle, and jeans.

I walked over to her and sat down at her table.

"Hi Kensie," I said cheerfully.

"Hi," She said shyly.

"I need to talk to you about something." I told her.

"Okay, what?" She asked me.

"It has something to do with my friends." I replied and I felt her tense up, but I didn't know why.

"Oh," She said quietly, "I can explain. Your cousin might've told you, but…"

"What? I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with us, but if you want to talk about something else…" I explained.

"No," She said suddenly, "I just meant that there is nothing else that I want to talk about, but if you want to hang out with me, that's cool." She smiled.

"Yeah, I do want to hang out with you." I told her as I smiled.

"Let me go dump my tray real quick." She told me as she stood up, and walked away.

I tried to remember why Kensie would tense up at the sound of my friends, and then it hit me.

_My sister's drooling over her crush again._

_-she's only had a crush on him for like, ever._

_It's one of your cousin's friends. You know, the two boys that she hangs out with._

I felt myself tense up. She liked one of _my _friends.

That wouldn't have been a problem, but for some reason it was.

Why was it a problem? It's not like I liked one of my two friends.

I gasped.

Did I? Did normal Sam like one of her two friends?

Why couldn't I remember?

Duh, I have amnesia.

I would figure it out…eventually.

"What do you want to do?" Kensie asked me as she sat back down.

It was then that I noticed that I hadn't had any lunch yet.

"You know what Kensie I think I'm going to go get a salad." I told her as I stood up.

"Okay," She told me as I walked over to the lunch line.

I quickly paid for my lunch and practically ran over to Kensie when I saw Paulina and Dash enter the cafeteria.

I ate my salad quickly and only paused when Kensie made the comment of "It looks like you haven't eaten in a week, slow down, yikes."

"I'll be right back." I told her as I quickly got up and dumped my tray.

I was walking back towards Kensie when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, where do you thinkyou're running off to freak?" I recognized the voice, and winced as he turned me around to face him.

"I was just going to go hang out with my friend Kensie, but that's none of your business.

So if you would please get your hand off of my shoulder," I pulled my shoulder out of his grip, "then I will never have to have the agony of watching someone who has an F average beat me up."

I ran away from him before he could decipher what I had just said.

I pulled Kensie out of the cafeteria, and made our way down to the library.

* * *

Danny's POV

Where was she?

I ran down the hallway with Tucker by my side.

She hadn't shown up for lunch yet, of course Tucker and I had left early...

"You're taking this way to seriously." Tucker told me and he stopped running. I stopped a little ways in front of him and turned around.

"Sam could be anywhere. What if she ran into Paulina, or…or Dash…"I stuttered as I began to hyperventilate.

"Isn't that Sam?"Tucker asked me as he pointed somewhere. I looked in the direction that he was pointing.

I watched Sam pull Kensie out of the cafeteria and it looked like they were headed to the library.

"Why is Sam with Kensie?" I asked.

"Why is Sam going to the library?" Tucker asked me at the same time. We laughed and thenfollowed silently behind Sam.

* * *

Sam's POV

I dragged Kensie into the library and we both sat down at a table.

"What was that all about?" She asked me harshly.

"Das…Dash and…Paul…Paulina." I answered her out of breath. I saw her lighten up.

"Yeah that's a reason to run, especially if Paulina is trying to explain to Dash why his brain is so slow. Hopefully Paulina's brain will be so slow that Dash will understand it, but if that happens then I think that Dash will only understand half of what she was explaining." Kensie agreed with me and I laughed. Even though it was long, I could still understand her crude humor in the joke.

Maybe we would get along.

I stopped laughing.

I felt like we were being watched.

Danny and Tucker walked up behind Kensie and then motioned for me not to say anything. I rolled my eyes.

"Wha…" Kensie didn't have time to ask me, for the boys' loud "BOO!" sent her flying up to the ceiling and screaming like a little girl.

I watched Danny and Tucker laugh, but they were interrupted, for Kensie had taken a book off of a nearby shelf and was beating the boys' on the head with it.

I laughed at the sight before me, but inside I was worried. Inside I was worried about Kensie hanging out with_ my_ friends.

Why was I like that?

Oh right, I like one of them.

Shut up, no you don't.

Says you

I pried the book out of Kensie's hands, and then put it nicely back on the shelf.

The bell rang that ended lunch.

I pushed Danny and Tucker out of the library.

"I'll talk to you on IM tonight, right?" Kensie asked me.

"Yep, talk to you tonight." I told her. I faked a smile as I ushered Danny and Tucker to our next class period.

* * *

Does Sam really like Kensie?

Here's your chapter preview. :)

This takes place two weeks later.

**Chapter Seven: Practice makes Permanent**

_I had all of my lines memorized so I would be alright. _

_The letter from my uncle was...disturbing. _

_Would Danny still get the lead part? _

_I hoped so, but lately I felt like he was keeping something from me._

_I knew that everybody knew that my uncle was a famous director/actor, but what I didn't know was how they had found out._

_I yawned and rolled over._

_Maybe I was being paranoid._

_I trusted Danny. He would never lie or keep something from me...right?_

Yes...Mwahahaha.

I hope that you liked this chapter, if you didn't that's fine, I respect your opinion.

Byeness peoples...


	7. Practice Makes Permanent Part One

First of all, I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry for not updating sooner. I'm updating twice like I did last time, and the chapter preview from the last chapter will not be in this chapter, but the next one.

Reviews:

horseluvr101: I kind of focused on Sam's mom being pregnant, but not totally.

passing4insane: Yeah, the amnesia thing surprised me too, and I'm the writer!

Fantomgirl 1 on 1: I think we talked before, yeah we probably did. Thanks for reviewing my story. Thanks for reviewing.

Raven of the Night676: Uh…I've never had amnesia or been around anyone who's had amnesia, so I struggled through the last couple of chapters. Yes, Danny is overprotective.

Save Danny69: Thank you for reviewing. Sam and Danny sitting in a tree K- I- something-something-something-something-G!

These chapters seem kind of rushed, but hopefully they're good. I think this story is starting to lose the comedy, and is leaning more toward romance, but that's just my opinion.

Enjoy peoplez…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Avril Lavigne's song Nobody's Home.

I do not own Sam, Vlad, Danni, or any of the other characters in my favorite show. Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, which will be canceled around February 2007.

* * *

**Disaster In Drama Class**

_**Chapter Seven: Practice Makes Permanent; Part One**_

"_I might be slow, but that doesn't mean I can't think."_

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

**Danny's POV**

"Come on Danny we promised Kensie that we would meet her at the park today." Sam told me as she tried to pull me out of my sleeping bag.

Sam had already changed into a black jean skirt, purple stockings, combat boots, and a purple T-shirt.

I pulled the pillow over my head.

"Kensie is _your _friend, not mine." I explained to her and she laughed. I had no idea that she was laughing out of irony, but hey, what do guys know? But I _did _know that Kensie and Sam had been inseparable ever since that one day…

_Getting jealous are we?_

No way, why would I be jealous of Kensie hanging out with Sam all the time?

_Kensie is Sam's best friend now._

Sam continued to pull my arms, in an attempt to drag me out of my sleeping bag, and I sunk back into it.

"Fine Danny, I'll let you get up by yourself, but when I come back in twenty minutes I expect to see you fully dressed and ready to go." Sam yelled at me and then walked out of my room. I laughed.

Now Sam was acting like _my _parent.

Even though Sam had gotten through her childish stage after the first two days of amnesia, I still felt like her parent, something that Tucker never let me forget.

_Why was I being so overprotective?_

_Why did I care about being overprotective?_

_Why do I ask myself so many questions?_

I slowly stood up and changed into my regular outfit, jeans and a white T-shirt with a red circle in the middle.

I walked towards my door and my ghost sense went off. At first instinct I transformed into my alter-ego Danny Phantom, and waited for a ghost to fly into my room, but instead I heard somebody clapping behind me.

I turned around and gasped.

"Danni, what are you doing here?" I asked her as I sat down on my bed. She sat down beside me.

"I was in the neighborhood when I found that your girlfriend had amnesia so I stopped by." She explained.

"Yeah, she does…" I paused to think about what she'd said, "She's NOT my girlfriend."

"As far as you know," Danni mumbled.

"What?" I asked, even though I had heard her.

"Are you busy?" She asked me.

"I was going to go hang out with…"

"Is it important?" She interrupted.

"Not really, but…"

"Well this is important…Vlad's looking for Sam."

"WHAT? WHY HER? WHY NOW?" A feeling of terror and panic spread over me.

"NOW _IS _WHY!" Danni paced around the room, "He's going to kidnap her and then try to turn her against you."

"WHAT?" I took a minute to let it all sink in.

"You have to protect Sam at all costs. There's no telling what Vlad could do to her…or you."

"I get it…by the way, how did you know about Vlad's plans?" I asked her.

"I shouldn't have come here," she said worriedly, "I'm playing double agent."

"To Vlad?"

"No," She said sadly. Vlad materialized in the corner of the room. I didn't have time to think about this, because Danni shot me with a painful ecto-blast and she had tears in her eyes, "To you."

**Sam's POV**

"DANNY I'M SERIOUS! I'M GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" I had been yelling up the stairs for the past forty-five minutes. Jazz walked towards me.

"I'll go check up on him. You go hang out with Kensie and Tucker at the park." She told me. I looked at her uneasily.

"What about Danny? I should probably stay here." I explained to her.

"He'll be fine," Jazz reassured me, "Tucker and Kensie are waiting for you."

I didn't like being ordered around like a little kid, and I strangely felt like Youngblood.

_Youngblood?_

I tried to match the name with a picture, and the only thing I had gained was a headache.

_How would I know a Youngblood anyway?_

I put my hand on my head, and groaned.

"Are you alright?" Jazz asked me worriedly. I regained focus.

"Yeah, I think so. Let me check up on Danny." I told her.

"No!" She yelled at me, "I mean, I think that you should go to the park now."

I reluctantly walked to the park after saying goodbye to Jazz.

I saw that Kensie and Tucker were sitting on a park bench looking into the sky.

Kensie seemed to be totally freaked out by being alone with Tucker.

_Why wouldn't she, she likes Danny after all, the same boy that you like._

SHUT IT!

_Nope._

IT'S NOT TRUE! I'm not even sure if it _is _true.

I got another one of those "headaches" and held my head with my hand.

Tucker ran towards me as I saw the ground getting closer.

**Flashback (one week ago):**

_I walked into my room and a small dog jumped on top of me. I held it in my arms as I looked around my depressing room._

_I'm depressed?_

Either that or you love the color black…a little too much.

_I walked over to my humungous CD player and put in a disc. Normally my first choice wouldn't have been Avril Lavigne who I thought had quite depressing songs, but hey, if normal Sam liked depressing and angry, then I would like depressing and angry._

_**Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way**_

_**She felt it every day**_

_**And I couldn't help her**_

_**I just watched her make the same mistakes again**_

_Hopefully I wasn't making too many mistakes, was I?_

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now?**_

_**Too many, too many problems**_

_**Don't know where she belongs**_

_**Where she belongs**_

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home**_

_**It's where she lies, broken inside**_

_**With no place to go, no place to go**_

_**To dry her eyes, broken inside**_

_I do feel kind of broken inside, if only because I can't remember anything._

_**Open your eyes,**_

**Open your eyes**

_**And look outside**_

_**Find the reasons why**_

_**You've been rejected**_

_**And now you can't find**_

_**What you've left behind**_

_**Be strong, be strong now**_

_**Too many, too many problems**_

_**Don't know where she belongs,**_

_**Where she belongs**_

_Where do I belong? Should I be depressed or happy?_

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home**_

_**It's where she lies, broken inside**_

_**With no place to go, no place to go**_

_**To dry her eyes, broken inside**_

_**Her feelings she hides**_

_**Her dreams she can't find**_

_**She's losing her mind**_

_**She's fallen behind**_

_**She can't find her place**_

_**She's losing her faith**_

_**She's fallen from grace**_

_**She's all over the place**_

_**Yeah**_

**Yeah**

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home**_

_**It's where she lies, broken inside**_

_**With no place to go, no place to go**_

_**To dry her eyes, broken inside**_

_**She's lost inside, lost inside**_

_**Oh, ooh**_

_**She's lost inside, lost inside**_

_**Oh, ooh**_

_**Ooo**_

_That song, even as depressing as it was, relates so much to me. "Nobody's Home" was the name of the song I saw as I looked at the CD._

"_Sammy!" A girl that looked sixteen years old ran into my room and gave me a hug, which caused me to drop the little dog._

"_Do I know you?" I asked her. She let go of me and looked offended. Then she lightened up._

"_I'm your cousin Tiffany," She said, "daughter of Robert and Margret Manson."_

"_Who?" I asked confused. She made me sit on the edge of my bed beside her._

_From then on she told me about my famous uncle, my play, and a new letter that he had sent to me._

_She handed me the letter, gave me a quick hug and then left the room._

"_What about my family?" I called out to her, but she didn't hear me, however someone I remembered as Margret walked into the room and sat down beside me. She gave me a quick hug and then explained to me how my parents were rich, what being pregnant was, and that my mom was pregnant._

"_WHAT?" I screamed at her after she had told me this. "THAT EXPLAINS HOW SHE WAS GETTING FATTER…And…and…" I felt myself getting dizzy, and I put my hand on my head._

"_I know that this might seem as a bit of a shock to you." Margret held me by my shoulders to keep me up. "The baby is due sometime in November, or December."_

"_That's basically when my play is going to be." I explained to Margret, and she nodded her head._

"_I know." She gave me a quick hug and then left the room._

_For someone who is depressed a lot her family sure gives her a lot of hugs._

_I opened my uncle's letter._

_**Dear Samantha (that is your name),**_

**_I'm very sorry to hear that you have amnesia and I will be coming to visit and help with your play within the next week. When I come I expect that I'll take care of you 24/7. I do not want some boy hanging around you while you have amnesia, so I will forbid you to hang out with your friends when I visit. I'm sorry if this causes any problems, but it's what must be done._**

_**Good luck with the play until then.**_

_**Your uncle,**_

_**Robert Manson**_

_I didn't know what to feel._

_How could I be away from someone that I remembered really well? I didn't even remember my uncle, and Danny was taking good care of me, right?_

_Not hanging out with my friends? That would be hard._

_Jazz just took care of me, but she was still my friend. _

_Tucker made me laugh and he helped me remember old things that had happened before I had amnesia. He even taught me how to play golf, turn on the television, put a DVD in the DVD player, and a lot more stuff that was easy…after I got the hang of it._

_Kensie was my best friend, and only after a week, can you believe that? We did everything together, and she…helped me understand things._

_My friends are awesome…_

Aren't you forgetting something, or someone?

_I don't think so._

Well you are…what about Danny?

_Ever since I woke up from the hospital that one day, it seems like he doesn't want to be around me, or help me. I feel abandoned, and yet I still trust him._

**End Flashback:**

**Jazz's POV**

"Danny. Danny what's wrong? Why do you hate me?" Sam was talking in her sleep as she laid on the blue couch in our living room.

_What kind of dream was she having?_

_I can't let her see Danny in his current condition._

I shook Sam awake.

"Where's Danny?" She asked me as she started to sit up.

"I don't know." I lied, and she stood up from the couch.

"Then we'd better go find him." She replied and opened the front door. I followed Sam out of my house.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To find Danny, he can't have gone too far." She told me.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." I muttered doubtfully.

"What?"

"I think that you should go over to Kensie's house for awhile."

"Why," She paused, "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No. Why would you think that I'd be hiding something from you?" I said nervously.

"Whatever, I'm going to find Danny." Sam said, as she started to walk away.

"Wait," Sam turned around, "there's something that you should know."

**Tucker's POV**

I had gone home after I dropped Sam off at Danny's house.

My cell phone started ringing and I answered it. It was Kensie.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"Uh…I…I'm bored. D…do yo…you want to come over to my house and watch some movies?" She asked me…nervously?

"Yeah, are you sure that it's okay with your parents? When do you want me to come over?"

"Actually my parents aren't home right now, but they'll be glad if anyone comes over. I've never had any friends until now."

"I'll be over in 20 minutes." I told her.

"Okay, see ya then." She hung up.

**20 Minutes Later**

I was sitting on the couch in Kensie's living room and she was sitting right beside me.

She was wearing a red T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Her hair was put up in a fancy bun.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked me.

"I dunno, what do you want to watch?" I replied.

"Do you wanna watch Vampire Rabbits?" She asked me.

"Wait, that movie isn't even on DVD yet?"

"I'm rich, didn't Sam tell you?" Kensie asked.

"No, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway." I told her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're nice, pretty, and you have a great personality." I looked right into her eyes, "I like you Kensie."

"I like you too Tucker." She moved really close to me and I moved close to her.

She put her face next to mine and closed her eyes. I started kissing her and she kissed me back. We sat there for several minutes making-out until Kensie broke away from me and started crying.

"What's wrong? Am I really _that _bad?" She laughed a little and wiped away her tears.

"No, it's just…that was my first kiss." She broke into tears, and I pulled her into a hug.

"Tucker, I like you…a lot, but I think that we should just be friends…at least, for right now."

"I understand," I let go of her, and we resumed our normal sitting positions, "How about a different movie?"

"But I wanted to watch Vampire Rabbits." Kensie whined.

"Vampire Rabbits it is then." I said enthusiastically. Kensie laughed as she started the movie.

**Danni's POV**

"You can't control me!" I yelled at Vlad after I had knocked Danny out with an ecto-blast. Vlad flew in front of me.

"Trust me girl, as long as the chip is on you I have complete control over everything that you do."

"You can't control what I say or think!"

"Did you not listen? I control what you do. I can control you physically, not mentally." Vlad smirked, "Now we have to find the girl."

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING FOR YOU!" I screamed at him.

"Dear girl, I'm afraid that you don't have a choice." Tears escaped my eyes as I followed him out of the room.

**Danny's POV**

"Danni! Danni why'd you…" I sat up in my bed.

It had all been a dream?

Pain shot through my body and I screamed.

"What? What's going on?" I heard someone ask. I turned my head and saw Sam sitting right beside me. I was still sitting up and Sam had lain her head down on my chest.

"You have pretty sky-blue eyes." She told me. She looked tired.

"Thanks, are you tired?" I asked her.

"Kind of, I've had a long day." She yawned and closed her eyes, still laying on me like I was some kind of comfy pillow.

"Really, what did you do?" I fingered through her hair.

"I tried to get a hold of Kensie and when I did she said that she didn't want to be bothered. So Jazz and I went to a bookstore and I picked out a couple of books." She yawned again.

"Anything else happen?" I asked her. She opened her eyes.

"Danny," She turned around so that I was looking into her face, but she was staring at the ground, "Do…do you think that I'm not worth your friendship?"

I felt hurt and mad at the same time.

_What had I done to make her ask that?_

_Why did she feel that way?_

**Sam's POV**

Danny pulled me closer to him and he hugged me.

My eyes shot open and hundreds of memories went into my head.

_Sam, I love you._

_No you don't. This is just a dream, it's not real._

_Are you sure?_

_It's just a play. You're saying your lines and they don't mean anything._

_I said your name, didn't I?_

_Yeah, but that still doesn't mean anything. Talk is cheap, actions are priceless._

Then the room went black.

* * *

Hold on, I'm going to update again.

Vlad has a plan, and now we found out who Kensie _really _likes…right?

Gosh, I'm updating hold on.

Byeness peoplez…


	8. Practice Makes Permanent Part Two

Okay, hi again, I'm updating like I said I would. A lot of things are going to change in this story.

Since I know nobody will review by now, onto the disclaimer.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Simple Plan's song Don't Wanna Think About You.

I do not own Danny Phantom. No matter how much I wish it won't come true. Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman, my friend didn't say anything else.

* * *

**Disaster In Drama Class**

**_Chapter Eight: Practice Makes Permanent; Part Two_**

"_Money isn't important, it's what you do with it."_

* * *

**Sam's POV**

It was strange, at first I thought that the rumor about my famous uncle was something that everybody had known all along. It took me until I got my memory back to figure out that Danny had been lying to me while I had amnesia.

I didn't remember anything about having amnesia, but I did figure it out that I had had amnesia when I woke up after I had passed out. Danny was right there to tell me the whole story.

And even though I didn't remember, I did worry about the whole "famous uncle" thing when I had amnesia.

**Flashback (A week ago):**

_I was lying on my back in my bed with my eyes open staring at the ceiling._

_My mom was pregnant? I still trusted Danny? My uncle was coming to visit soon?_

_I ran these questions through my mind._

_Yes…most of them were true._

_The play "Sandy" would resume practices in another week. Gregor still had the Chicken Pox…whatever that is._

_I was hoping that Danny would play Gregor's part, but I didn't think that my uncle would help him get it._

_The play made me nervous. Did I like to perform in front of people?_

_What if I forget all of my lines? _

_No!_

_I had all of my lines memorized so I would be alright._

_The letter from my uncle was…disturbing._

_Would Danny still get the lead part?_

_I hoped so, but lately I felt like he was keeping something from me._

_I knew that everybody knew that my uncle was a famous director, but what I didn't know was how they had found out._

_I yawned and rolled over._

_Maybe I was being paranoid._

_I trusted Danny. He would never lie or keep something from me…right?_

"_Sammy, Jazz is here! You need to pack your cloths for next week and then come downstairs!" I got up from my bed and packed my cloths._

_I just wish that I could remember things. I feel so confused._

**End Flashback:**

* * *

**Danni's POV**

"She doesn't have amnesia anymore! You can't control her!" I yelled at Vlad. Vlad only smirked and slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground and struggled to sit up.

"Do you have amnesia?" He asked me. I struggled to speak, "I said, DO YOU HAVE AMNESIA?"

"No," I said the loudest I could.

"And yet, I can control you." He stood in front of me, "You don't listen well. As long as the chip is on you, I have complete control over everything that you do."

"How do you plan to control her _and _me when there's only one chip?" I asked him, trying not to pass out.

"Simple," Vlad pulled something out of a drawer, "I have two chips."

Vlad put it back into the drawer. "Now the plan is to over-shadow her un…"

I didn't hear the rest of plan, because I had passed out.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I sat in the living room with Tiffany and Margret, waiting for my uncle to come home.

Lilith was sitting on my lap and I was petting her fur very gently.

A car engine stopped and a car door slammed. Our doorbell rang and Tiffany opened the door.

"Daddy!" I heard excited squeals coming from Tiffany as she embraced her father with a hug. Margret walked over to my uncle and coughed a couple of times. My uncle let go of Tiffany.

"Margret,"

"Robert,"

"I'm going to put my suitcase in my room." My uncle told my aunt and he walked out of the room.

"Mom, aren't you excited to see dad?" Tiffany asked her.

"I don't know." Margret stared blankly into her child's eyes, "I'm going to go check up on Pam." Margret left the room.

(A/N: Pam is Sam's mother.)

Not to long after that Tiffany left the room.

I walked to my room and sat at my desk.

I stared at a picture of Danny and me and broke into tears.

**TheGhostFighter: Sam are you okay?**

_**TheQuoteMaster: Sure after you get lied to you can ask the same question.**_

Why was Kensie talking to me? She likes Danny doesn't she? I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

_Gothfreak4ever: Kensie? What are you doing on here?_

_**TheQuoteMaster: What are you talking about?**_

**TheGhostFighter: She doesn't remember anything about having amnesia so she doesn't remember you.**

_**TheQuoteMaster: Oh.**_

_Gothfreak4ever: Have I been hanging out with Kensie?_

_**TheQuoteMaster: Yeah, we were like best friends.**_

**TheGhostFighter: Sam, we have play practice tomorrow because it will be Monday.**

_Gothfreak4ever: Yeah, my uncle's here._

**TheGhostFighter: He is?**

_Gothfreak4ever: Yeah._

_**TheQuoteMaster: I'll walk with you to school tomorrow Sam. Meet you at your house.**_

_Gothfreak4ever: Okay, bye._

**_TheQuoteMaster_** has left the conversation.

**TheGhostFighter: Sam, are you okay?**

_Gothfreak4ever: As far as I know, I'm supposed to be mad at you._

**TheGhostFighter: It wasn't me who told, it was Paulina.**

_**BadLuckTuck: Does Sam still remember? It's a good thing that she doesn't know that you told Valerie.**_

_Gothfreak4ever: YOU TOLD VALERIE!_

**TheGhostFighter: Way to go Tuck.**

**_BadLuckTuck: I'm going to leave now._**

**TheGhostFighter: Yeah, you better. I know where you live.**

_**BadLuckTuck: Right, bye.**_

**_BadLuckTuck _**has left the conversation.

_Gothfreak4ever: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD VALERIE!_

**TheGhostFighter: She already knew anyway.**

_Gothfreak4ever: And that makes it right?_

_Gothfreak4ever: And do you think you could've told me the truth when I had amnesia. I trusted you._

**TheGhostFighter: Sam…I'm sorry.**

_Gothfreak4ever: You promised Danny…_

_Gothfreak4ever: You promised and you broke that promise._

A tear hit my keyboard.

_Gothfreak4ever: You promised…_

**TheGhostFighter: Sam…**

_Gothfreak4ever: Goodnight Danny._

**TheGhostFighter: Sam…**

_Gothfreak4ever: I SAID GOODNIGHT DANNY!_

_Gothfreak4ever _has logged off.

I sat crying at my desk staring at a picture of me and Danny. I picked up the picture and crawled into my bed. Tears stained my pillow. I cried waiting for the next two long weeks to follow.

* * *

_Can you leave me here alone now?_

_I don't wanna hear you say,_

_That you know me,_

_That I should be,_

_Always doing what you say,_

_Cause I'm trying to get through today,_

_And there's one thing I know_

_I don't wanna think about you,_

_Think about me,_

_Don't wanna figure this out,_

_Don't wanna think about you,_

_Don't wanna think about nothing,_

_Don't wanna talk this one out,_

_I won't let you bring me down,_

_Cause I know,_

_I don't wanna think about you,_

_Don't wanna think about you,_

_When I wake up here tomorrow,_

_Things'll never be the same,_

_Cause I won't wait,_

_Cause you won't change,_

_And you'll always be this way,_

_Now I'm gonna get through today,_

_And there's one thing I know,_

_I don't wanna think about you,_

_Think about me,_

_Don't wanna figure this out,_

_Don't wanna think about you,_

_Don't wanna think about nothing,_

_Don't wanna talk this one out,_

_This time I won't let you bring me down,_

_Won't let you shut me out,_

_This time I know,_

_I don't wanna think about you,_

_Run away, run away,_

_I'm running as fast as I can,_

_Run away, run away,_

_I'll never come back again,_

_Run away, run away,_

_Don't wanna think about you,_

_Think about me,_

_Don't wanna figure this out,_

_Don't wanna think about you,_

_Think about me,_

_Don't wanna talk this one out,_

_I don't wanna think about you,_

_Or think about me,_

_Don't wanna figure this out,_

_I don't wanna think about you,_

_Or think about me,_

_Don't wanna think about nothing,_

_Don't wanna talk this one out,_

_This time I won't let you bring me down,_

_Won't let you shut me out,_

_Cause this time I know,_

_I don't wanna think about you,_

_Run away, run away,_

_Don't want think about you,_

_Run away, run away,_

_Don't wanna think about you,_

_Run away, run away,_

_I don't wanna think about you,_

_Run away, run away,_

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. You'll realize why I put the song at the end in the next chapter.

Here's a preview:

**Chapter Nine: From Bad to Worse**

"_Hello Danny," I turned around and came face to face with Sam._

"_Sam I know that you're mad at me, but Vlad's here and…AAAHHH!" Sam had shot me with an ecto-blast as she walked over to Vlad._

"_Vlad, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I screamed._

"_I control her now, not just physically, but mentally too."_

"_HE'S LIEING!" Danni yelled from behind me, "Sam's still in there somewhere. All you have to do is find her!"_

_Sam shot Danni with an ecto-blast, and Danni went flying across the room. I powered up enough ecto-energy and aimed it at Sam._

"_Not so fast Daniel, even though Sam has physical power to attack with, any attack that she gets hit with will affect her as if she didn't have any physical power. If you attack her with enough ecto-energy she could die." Vlad told me as Sam shot me with another ecto-blast._

Oooo, that's a bigger cliff-hanger.

Well until next time, hopefully it won't be too long.

Byeness peoplez…


	9. Break A Leg

Hiya peoplez...uh-oh, you're going to hurt me...well hold your horses, because this story, is almost over, that's right, this is the last chapter, and I forgot everything with the reviews and junk, so onto the story.

Enjoy peoplez...

* * *

**Disaster In Drama Class**

**_Chapter Ten: Break a Leg_**

_"Keep Tryin and Smilin," _

* * *

**The Day After The Fight:**

**Sam's POV**

I walked into the halls of Casper High with Robert trailing behind me. He had just arrived from the parking lot, and a bunch of kids had stayed after school to get an autograph from him. I rolled my eyes as they crowded around him.

"Robert, we're going to be late for play practice." I called out from behind my shoulder as I kept walking. He didn't respond, and I continued walking.

If _he _wanted to be a celebrity that's fine, but I wasn't going to support his decision.

Kensie and Tucker walked beside me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I tried not to sound rude.

"Well, Tucker and I are going to help with the music and lights for the play!" Kensie sounded really excited.

"Really, that's great." I tried to sound excited too. A few months ago I would've been happy because Tucker would be helping out with the play, but now that I was mad at Danny, Kensie getting close to him would mean trouble.

Why do I still care about that?

_Sam likes Danny._

Shut up.

_Whatever, you know you like him._

No idea who you're talking about.

_Speaking of Danny…_

I crashed into the raven-haired boy and we both fell down.

"Whoa, Sam you need to watch how you crash into things." Danny laughed. We both stood up and I walked away from him, hoping that Kensie would follow me. She did and we walked into the school's auditorium.

"Sam, good you're here." Mr. Swift walked towards me. He looked around for my uncle, "Where's your…"

"He's being mobbed by a bunch of fans right now." I interrupted him.

"Right, I'll go get him then." Mr. Swift walked to the door of auditorium, and came face to face with Danny.

"Hi, Mr. Swift," Danny said politely. Mr. Swift mumbled something and then continued through the door to find Robert.

"He hates me," Danny said to Tucker and then he looked straight at me, "and he's not the only one."

"Excuse me, why don't you tell the whole world my secret!" I screamed a little too loud.

"I'm telling you that I didn't start that rumor!" Danny screamed back.

"Yeah, how many Valerie's do you actually know, because last time I checked everybody's name wasn't VALERIE!"

"Why do you have to be so difficult Sam! Why can't you trust me!"

"Trust you? Trust _you_! TRUST _YOU_! You expect me to trust you when you lied to me!" I stormed out of the auditorium, and saw Mr. Swift and Gregor talking to Robert.

"-Yes, this is my nephew Gregor. I thought that he'd be perfect for the role in the play…"

I wanted to scream, "_Oh my God! THAT'S the ONLY reason that you cast Gregor! He sucks! You just wanted him to get the part because he's your nephew!" _

Trust me, I was so pissed.

I walked over to them and interrupted whatever Mr. Swift was saying. I tried to be calm.

"I have been working my ass off the last couple of weeks, only to find out that this sorry excuse for an actor," I pointed at Gregor, "is YOUR_ NEPHEW_!"

"Sam, don't interrupt adults when they're talking."

"SHUT UP ROBERT!" I had never used that tone with my uncle before and he looked offended, "In case you haven't noticed there's another great actor in that auditorium who would do a MUCH better job playing David then Gregor ever would, and unless he gets the part in the play then I QUIT!" I looked for everyone's reaction and when no one said anything, I marched out of Casper High and ran home with tears building behind my eyes.

* * *

**Two Months Later (A week before the play):**

**Danny's POV**

Why did Sam want me to have this part so badly?

_She's still mad at you, right?_

Yeah.

_Then it's because you're a much better actor than Gregor._

Oh…

"Danny," Sam whispered into my ear.

"Yeah," I whispered back.

"I'm glad that they decided to give you this part."

"I'm glad that you care so much."

Sam looked at the ground and then back up at me.

"Well, I couldn't work with a person who kept forgetting his lines, right?"

_Isn't she supposed to be mad at you?_

"**Who cares?" **A third party entered my mind.

"Right," I answered back.

Sam was sitting beside me in the auditorium seats. We were waiting for our next scene to start. Tucker and Kensie waved to us from the stage and we both waved back.

"How have the last two months been without me?" I asked Sam, and realized that it was a mistake. Sam looked at the ground and didn't look at me again until we were on the stage reciting our lines.

* * *

**Tiffany's POV**

I was instant messaging Kelsey after school when I heard strange voices coming from Sam's room.

I walked down the hall and pressed my ear to her door. A young girl's voice and a man's voice were talking inside. I tried to decipher the conversation.

"This is boring. When are we going to take action?" The young girl asked.

"I was thinking this week before the play starts. How's that." The man asked.

"That's horrible!" The girl whined.

"Suck it up! We have perfected the plan, now's the time to take action. Have you been over-shadowing her dog?" The man asked.

_Over-shadowing?_

"Yeah," The young girl answered dimly.

"Good, keep doing that. I'll be back tonight, don't forget the plan," Then the man left without opening the door.

_Oh my God, I have to tell Sam!_

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I came home from practice, a little more perky than usual, and walked to my room. Unfortunately Tiffany was blocking my doorway.

"Tiffany let me in my room." I told her, she shushed me. "Your dog is being over-shadowed by something."

My heart stopped for at least two seconds, how would she know what over-shadowing is?

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"I heard some old guy and a girl talking in your room about it."

I was about to ask her who, but I remembered the warning that Danny had given me before I'd left his house the last time.

_Danni and Vlad were looking for me. _

I pushed past my cousin.

"What are you doing?" She pushed me so that I couldn't reach the doorknob.

"I need to use instant messenger to talk to Tucker."

"Go use my computer. We can't have the doggy knowing that we're onto them." Tiffany told me.

Maybe, just maybe someday I would tell Tiffany about Danny being half-ghost, but for now I would keep _my _promise.

I walked down the hallway, and Tiffany followed me after she had locked my door from the outside.

I logged on _my _user name and found that Tucker was online.

"Tiffany, do you mind?" I asked her.

"I have more stuff that I didn't tell you." She said. I studied her face to make sure that she wasn't lying.

Innocent, she could stay.

_Gothfreak4ever: Tucker, how's the clueless one?_

**_BadLuckTuck: Fine, if you don't include his heart breaking._**

Tiffany laughed.

I glared at her and she quickly stopped.

_Gothfreak4ever: Can you tell him some things for me?_

**TheGhostFighter: Why don't you tell him yourself?**

_Gothfreak4ever: TUCKER!_

_Gothfreal4ever: DID YOU INVITE HIM INTO OUR CONVERSATION!_

_**BadLuckTuck: Yes.**_

_**BadLuckTuck: Yes I did.**_

**TheGhostFighter: Is that a problem?**

I looked around for Tiffany and she had left my room.

_TheGrassIsGreen: We have a more important issue to talk about here._

**TheGhostFighter: What's that?**

_TheGrassIsGreen: Someone over-shadowed Sam's dog, and Sam thinks that these people are out to get her._

**TheGhostFighter: Is that true Sam?**

_Gothfreak4ever: Pretty much._

_TheGrassIsGreen: Oh and the man is going to kidnap Sam tonight!_

_Gothfreak4ever: Okay thanks Tiffany, now get out of my conversation!_

_TheGrassIsGreen: FINE! YOU'RE WELCOME!_

_TheGrassIsGreen _has logged off.

_**BadLuckTuck: I'm going to go too.**_

_Gothfreak4ever: NO WAIT! _

_Gothfreak4ever: TUCKER!_

**_BadLuckTuck _**has logged off.

**TheGhostFighter: Do you want me to bring the Spector Deflector over? **

**TheGhostFighter: It could help prevent someone from kidnapping you.**

_Gothfreak4ever: Only if you promise…_

I gasped.

**TheGhostFighter: What?**

**TheGhostFighter: Oh…**

_Gothfreak4ever: Can you take Lilith out of my room for me and put her in the backyard. I really do think that someone over-shadowed her._

**TheGhostFighter: Okay, I'll be right over.**

_Gothfreak4ever: Oh and I'm in Tiffany's room._

**TheGhostFighter: Okay.**

**TheGhostFighter **has logged off.

I heard running and saw Tiffany stormed into the room.

"What's going on?" I asked her, for some reason I was overly worried.

"Whatever over-shadowed you're dog" she gasped, "tried to over-shadow me."

I swear that my heart stopped beating for at least five seconds this time, before I grabbed Tiffany's hand and ran out the front door of our house.

I would've ran far away from my house, if I hadn't seen Danielle standing, well floating in front of me.

Tears formed in Danielle's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tiffany asked her.

"The person that tried to over-shadow you," she said slowly, "was me."

Then like a movie playing in slow motion, she shot me with an ecto-beam, and before I blacked out I whispered one word, "Why?"

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I flew as quickly as I could to Sam's house, I flew into her room, and Lilith was fast asleep. I flew into Tiffany's room and she wasn't in there.

I flew to the front door of her house, and saw Tiffany lying on the steps unconscious.

I picked Tiffany up, flew to her room, and laid her down onto her bed.

"If only you knew where Sam was," I whispered.

"She doesn't, but _I _do." I didn't even have time to see who had said it when everything turned dark.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Waking up to find that you're covered in toilet paper and whipped cream from a slumber party is one thing, but waking up to find you can't move because you're strapped onto this big gray rectangular thing, and one person who is completely evil and seriously needs a cat, and another person who you thought was you're friend, but turned out not to be that, is standing right next to you is a completely different thing.

I didn't even bother to scream when I woke up and felt the intense pain in my head.

Vlad stroked my hair softly and I wanted to punch him.

"It'll all be over soon," He said gently in a perverted tone that made my skin crawl, "I'm sorry that you have to go through with this pain, but it'll all be over soon, and I will have a daughter who is evil and will serve me."

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" I screamed so loud that it made my headache triple.

He backed away from me, and started talking to Danielle who had tears in her eyes.

"The transformation will be complete in ten minutes." She said sadly.

"Excellent," Vlad said, "go wake up Daniel."

I felt my heart stop.

"WAIT A MINUTE! What did you do to Danny?" I cried out.

Vlad strolled back over to me.

"Dear girl, it's not what I did to him, but what _you _are going to do to him."

I swallowed hard.

"I WON'T HURT HIM! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Vlad laughed his evil laugh.

"Girl you don't understand, _you don't _have a choice."

"Eight minutes until the transformation is complete,"

I felt myself losing feeling in my arms and legs.

"Wha? What's happening?" I felt my mouth grow dry.

"Ah…she's losing control of herself, HURRY GO WAKE THE BOY!"

I heard someone run off, and a door slam.

I tried to speak, but my mouth wouldn't work.

I tried to cry, but the tears wouldn't fall.

I wanted so desperately to get out of there. I didn't want to be controlled.

I didn't want to pass out…but I did.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I woke up on the floor of what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

My ghost sense went off and I saw Danielle flying towards me.

On instinct I transformed into Danny Phantom, grabbed her by the throat, and rammed her up against the nearest wall.

"Stop, please," She choked.

"You blasted me and made me pass out and you're telling me to stop. BESIDES…I'M LOOKING FOR SAM! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" I pounded her against the wall, tears ran down her face.

"In your best interest, I'm not sure you want to find her right now."

"Why?" I had to be careful around Danielle.

"Vlad is going to turn her evil, and make her destroy you."

I dropped Danielle to the ground, and she wrapped her hand around her neck gasping for breath.

"How do I know that for sure?"

Danielle gasped.

"Hello Danny," I turned around and came face to face with Sam.

_Maybe Danielle had been lying._

"Sam, I know you're mad at me, but Vlad's here and…AAAHHH!" Sam had shot me with an ecto-blast as she walked over to Vlad who had just appeared in the room.

"Vlad, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I screamed.

"I control her now, not just physically, but mentally too."

_So Danielle hadn't been lying._

"HE'S LYING!" Danni yelled from behind me, "Sam's still in there somewhere. All you have to do is find her!"

Sam shot Danni with an ecto-blast and Danni went flying across the room. I powered up enough ecto-energy and aimed it at Sam.

"Not so fast Daniel, even though Sam has physical power to attack with, any attack that she gets hit with will affect her as if she didn't have any physical power. If you attack her with enough ecto-energy, she could die." Vlad told me as Sam shot me with another ecto-blast.

I flew across the room, and landed in a pile of boxes.

"Why, why are you doing this?" I said, as I wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

"Because if I kill you then it will be another step toward getting your mother." Vlad answered.

Sam charged toward me and I ducked.

She kept attacking me, and I kept dodging her until she struck me across the face and I hit the ground hard.

Then Danielle stood up in front of me, and was my shield, defending me from Sam.

"Danielle, how are you defending me?" I asked her.

"I think you broke the chip that Vlad implanted on me when you bashed me into the wall."

Danielle fell to the ground, and I turned us invisible and intangible.

"What's the plan?" I whispered.

"We have to get Sam to realize that's she's good, wait a minute, I have an idea."

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I was seeing everything in a movie that was playing in slow-motion.

The things I did, the way I fought with Danny, was out of my control.

I couldn't believe what I was doing.

Suddenly, after what seemed like forever fighting Danielle and Danny, Danielle pulled my arms behind my back, and sat down on the back of my legs so I was on my knees.

Danny put his hand on my chin and made me look into his face, his eyes.

His blue eyes….

His sky-blue eyes which hypnotized me….

"Danny, I'm so sorry," I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I was gaining back control every second.

Unfortunately, Vlad shot an ecto-beam at Danielle and Danny, and I lost control as Danny and Danielle went flying through the air.

In a moment I was fighting them again...no control, afraid of the inevitable.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"We almost had her back in control." I whispered to Danielle, as we both fought off Sam.

"I don't think you got her out of control enough." Danielle said between punches.

"What do I have to do?" I asked, getting out of breath.

"I think I know, but it's pretty extreme."

"I'll do anything just to get Sam back."

"Next time kiss her."

"WHAT?"

My un-focused moment led me to be punched in the face by Sam, and I was knocked across the room.

Danielle led Sam over to where I was, and winked at me.

I nodded back at her.

Danielle put Sam in the same position, and I cupped my hand on her chin and lifted her face up to look at mine.

I pulled her face closer to mine, so we were three inches away from each other.

I tried to close the gap, but Sam jerked her head away, tears in her eyes.

"You love Valerie, not me, stop pretending,"

It hit me like a slap in the face, which is what happened when Danielle lost her grasp on Sam.

Sam took Danielle by the neck and sent an ecto-beam at her so hard; she flew across the room and landed unconscious.

I realized then that we couldn't beat Sam. She was under to much control.

I stood up, as she charged at me.

I flew through the air, landed with a loud _thud _onto the ground, and then slowly and painfully got back up.

This continued for a few more minutes before Sam got bored of the game, and grabbed me by my neck and slammed me against a wall.

I felt myself losing breath, and I stared into her dark red eyes.

They looked like they were filled with hatred, but I saw pass that, deep down Sam regretted everything she was doing…at least I hoped.

With her free hand Sam pulled it back behind her head and started to gather up enough ecto-energy to possibly finish me off.

I tried to make her gain control of herself one last time.

"Sam, this isn't you, please, stop what you're doing. This isn't right, you don't want to hurt me."

I saw her blink a couple times, and then she continued to gather up ecto-energy.

I felt tears gathering up behind my eyes.

"Okay, Sam, if this is what you truly want, to finish me off, to kill me, then go ahead. I'm sure you think it's what I deserve for the way I've been treating you."

Her eyes flashed violet and then back to red again.

"Wha…What did you just say?"

"I said that I was sorry Sam, for how I've been treating you, how I lied to you, but I didn't tell the whole school, I just told Valerie, and I'm really sorry."

Sam's eyes flashed violet for five seconds, but then returned back to red.

"You care more about Valerie than me, I don't need you're apology," She stared into my eyes, "you just want to save yourself."

"I care about you Sam, please don't do this. I know that you don't want to lose control. I…I'm your best friend…please…please…don't do this."

"It's too late to care, I'm already gone."

She put her hand full of gathered ecto-energy in front of my chest, and I felt the heat that it gave off.

"Sam, please, I'm really truly sorry for the way I treated you. I don't like Valerie anymore, I actually thought that I liked you now, but I guess you should finish me off, if that would make you feel better, if you truly hate me."

I lowered my head, and looked down towards the ground.

Suddenly I dropped to the ground with a thud, and looked up at Sam.

Her eyes were a mix of violet and red.

"I'm sorry too Danny."

She turned around and shot an ecto-blast at Vlad.

It hit him and he flew across the room.

I saw a glimpse of him transforming back into a human before I passed out.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I didn't know if Danny had broken the spell permanently, but Danielle and I left Vlad unconscious as we flew to Danny's house.

Tears streamed down my eyes, and I had to pinch myself to make myself realize that this hadn't been a dream.

We laid him down onto his bed, and his face had a painful expression which made my heart break just looking at it.

Danielle flew me back to my house.

"Thanks," I told her, my body was shaking all over.

"You're welcome," She replied, "and don't worry he'll be fine."

I nodded as she flew out of the roof of my house.

I sighed and realized that the play Danny and I had to perform was on Friday.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I woke up thinking that it had all been a dream, but the feeling, the pain was so intense. I felt my body aching.

**That Week at School:**

Everything seemed normal as if the whole thing had never happened.

Sam continued to ignore me, but I saw the sympathy in her eyes…at least I hoped that was what that was.

We both knew that the play was on Friday, but during the whole week at school we never spoke to one another.

Tucker reported to me that Sam and Kensie were supposed to get together one day during the week, but I had no idea when, all I knew was that I wanted to talk to Sam.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Kensie came over to my house on Thursday to help me go over my lines.

Nothing was different at my house, except for the fact that my uncle and my aunt shared secret grins and laughs, which I thought was extremely weird.

And the fact that my mom was overly fidgety, complained of a sore stomach all week, and grew impatient with me.

When Kensie came over, I don't how it happened, but I managed to ask her the question that I'd been meaning to ask her for awhile.

"Kensie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Danny?"

"Yeah, he's a cool guy."

"No, I mean, like a boyfriend."

She laughed for a few seconds.

"Danny and me, hahahaha, no I don't like Danny like that, to tell you the truth I like Tucker."

"WHAT!"

She nodded.

"Ever since we made out that one night…"

"WHOA…BACK IT UP GIRL! BAD IMAGE, BAD IMAGE!"

"But we both decided it would be better if we stayed friends, even though we both like each other."

"Why?"

"Well, sometimes it's better to have a good boy _friend _rather than a boyfriend."

I nodded, even though I didn't completely understand it.

If they loved each other why didn't they just go out?

**Friday Night:**

My mother complained of not wanting to go, but my uncle and aunt made her go, just like they made Tiffany go.

I saw Jazz, and Danny's parents sit down right beside my mom, my aunt, my uncle, and Tiffany.

Right away, my uncle bonded with Danny's dad, and my aunt bonded with Danny's mom. They have a strange way of doing that.

And then…OH MY GOSH! Tiffany bonded with Jazz!

Weird.

Someone tapped me on the back.

I turned around to see Danny standing there.

"What?" I asked him.

"Are you ready to start the play?"

"Ready as I'll never be," I said and I pushed past him to join the rest of the cast and crew members when he grabbed my arm.

"Sam, I hope you realize that I meant what I said, I'm sorry."

I tried to hold back tears, as I pulled my arm away from him.

"Yeah, I understand."

Then I walked over to where everyone was gathered around Mr. Swift.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

The play was pretty boring to tell you the truth, especially the part where Sandy and I were supposed to fall in love.

Sam acted like she didn't really like me, and that caused confusion for the audience.

The last scene finally came, when Sandy was supposed to not give me a second chance, and the play ended with both of our hearts broken.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Danny walked onto the stage, and this was the finale, when I supposed to break his heart, which wouldn't be too hard for me to do.

He sat beside me on the "log" that I was sitting on.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"I'm sorry, for the way I acted. I realize now that I love you."

"What kind of greeting is that?" I asked him, which was really how I felt. Those weren't his lines.

"I know I broke our promise, but can't we just forget that it happened and start over?"

He looked deep into my eyes, and I realized that he was talking to me, Sam, not Sandy, but still everyone was watching us so I tried to stay in character.

"You told me that you loved me before, though there are others better for you. You don't deserve me, you deserve them."

I stood up to leave, but he stood up too and grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him.

"I don't want them, I want you."

"We all want a lot of things. I wanted someone who wouldn't lie to me, or break promises'."

"I'm not perfect, I make mistakes, but you have to give me a second chance, I can do better."

"You want a second chance? You say you love me? You broke a promise and want to be forgiven?"

He nodded.

"Then prove it."

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"Then prove it…."

The words echoed in my mind, and I thought about it for a moment.

Then it hit me!

I had broken the promise, which meant…

I blushed, and tried to hide it from Sam.

Without thinking I pulled her closer to me with my hands on her waist, and I pushed our faces closer together, closing the long gap between them.

In a moment I was kissing Sam, and after five seconds, I realized that she was kissing me back.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I couldn't believe that he had finally remembered.

For eternity, at least that's what it felt like, I was in heaven, but in a few moments it ended.

Not because the play was supposed to be over, but because somebody in the audience shouted, "MY WATER BROKE! ROBERT TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!"

I broke away from Danny, and saw my mother panicking in the audience.

Everyone was staring at them, and my uncle, my aunt, and Tiffany were quickly moving out of the auditorium.

My aunt turned back towards me.

"SAM, COME ON, DON'T YOU WANT TO BE THERE WHEN YOU SEE YOUR NEW LITTLE SISTER?"

My mouth was hanging wide open.

ALL THIS TIME MY MOTHER HAD BEEN PREGNANT?

HOW STUPID WAS I? HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED THAT?

"SAM, HURRY!" Tiffany yelled.

Without thinking I grabbed Danny's hand, jumped off the stage with him, and ran down the aisle toward my family.

* * *


	10. Epilogue

_"They say I stay the same, while they're the ones who change."_

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I guess you could say almost everything returned back to normal after that, Danny continued fighting ghosts…Okay, so everything didn't go back to normal after that.

"Sam, can you get the door?" My mom called to me as the doorbell rang.

I ran downstairs, past my newly engaged aunt and uncle, past Royalle and Lilith playing together with their dog toys, and my mom rocking my new little sister in the chair in our living room.

I opened the door and to my surprise it was Danny.

"Hey Danny, wanna come in?" I asked.

He nodded and came into my house.

"So how's your mom?" He asked.

"She's a little stressed out with the baby and all. Speaking of the baby, do you want to go see her?"

He nodded again, and followed me into our living room.

My mom was still rocking my baby sister.

"Hey mom, can Danny hold her?" I asked.

My mom looked up at Danny with a grimace, and it faded away.

"Sure," She said, as she handed my little baby sister to me.

I handed her off to Danny, showing him the proper way to hold a baby.

He slowly rocked her in his arms while he stood.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Her name's Bella." I said.

"No, it's not," My mom disagreed, "her proper name is Isabelle, but Sam insists on calling her Bella."

Danny and I grinned at each other. I liked my nickname Sam way better than Samantha.

After we were done looking at the baby, I walked Danny to his house.

We were silent as we walked, and finally he broke the silence.

"I'm glad that you're my best friend Sam."

"I'm glad that you're my best friend too Danny, you're always there for me."

We arrived on his front step.

We both stared at each other not knowing what to do next.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow Dan…"

In a moment we were both locked at the lips again, although this time it was a real kiss, not a promise kiss.

"I love you Sam,"

"I love you too Danny,"

We embraced each other in a hug, and then…

"I'll see you tomorrow at school Sam,"

"See you tomorrow Danny."

I couldn't help hide the grin on my face as I walked home.

Maybe Kelsey was right, it is better to have a good boy _friend _rather than a boyfriend.

* * *

Yesh, that is the end.

Please review, I wanna know what you guys think, and I know that it is rushed, but I really wanted to finish this story.

Thanks for your support.

Byeness peoplez...


End file.
